


The Reckless and the Brave

by InnerCinema



Series: Energy Drinks & Espressi [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Becky Ships It, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Getting Together, Homophobia, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, M/M, Minor Injuries, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Protective Pepper, Relationships may be added, Slow Build, Tags May Change, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Work In Progress, awkward teen!Tony, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>„I’m going to die.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve watched with horror as the boy next to him poured an energy drink into his coffee at half past 7 in the morning.<br/> <br/>“Yeah, but…” But the boy had already downed his deadly dose of caffeine in one gulp and scrunched his face in disgust. “Please turn the other way when you have to throw up.”<br/> <br/><em></em></p><p>Based on <a href="http://m-azing.tumblr.com/post/98731672822/korrakun-my-favorite-college-experience-is-when">this</a> post in tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This thing has been burning in my mind for weeks now and I'm finally writing it down. (Thank you, grandmasters of Bucky/Steve/Tony and Bucky/Tony, you are an inspiration! Please don't stop writing!!)  
> Since this is a story for stress relief, please don't expect a posting schedule.  
> Also, my native language is not English and I don't have a beta so either become my beta or live with my mistakes except if they're grave ones. Then feel free to point them out ;)  
> (edit: the first few chapters have been beta'd by the the amazing [boldcastiel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boldcastiel)! Thank you so much!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy those dorks as much as I do!

“I’m going to die.”

Steve watched with horror as the boy next to him poured an energy drink into his coffee at half past seven in the morning.

“Yeah, but…” Steve started to say, but the boy had already downed his deadly dose of caffeine in one gulp and scrunched his face in disgust. “Please turn the other way when you have to throw up.”

On the one hand, he felt sympathy for the brunette - who looked like death warmed over - but what kind of idiot thought it was a good idea to mix coffee and… guava flavored energy drink? Steve doubted the guava flavor would hide the taste of gummy-bear-soul-cemetery.

He realized he had been staring when the other tilted his head and shot him a bleary but questioning look. It was kind of cute with his tousled hair… “Huh?”

“I asked you what class I am in anyway,” the boy chuckled.

“History. With Mr. Coulson.”

“Ugh… damn. He never lets me sleep.”

“Yeah, because that’s what beds at home are for,” Steve deadpanned at the whining, but the other had already pressed his jacket into a pile and buried his face in it.

“Smartass,” was the muffled response and the mop of hair turned his face his way. “Who are you anyway? Don’t think I have seen you here before.”

“Steve. Steve Rogers. We just moved here so…” After all the treatments for him, his mom and him had to move into a smaller apartment and it was far enough away that attending his old school had been out of question. “But I haven’t seen you in this class until now…”

“Oh, yeah. Well history is boring and I wouldn’t be here if Coulson didn’t have a secret weapon stash.” He could only guess the last words because the boy was yawning at the same time. “I’m Tony.”

“Weapons… right. Mr. Coulson totally looks like some kind of assassin.” He quirked an eyebrow but couldn’t hold back a smirk.

Tony did not seem to mind the dry response because he was conspiratorially leaning towards him. “There is more to him than his lame paper-pusher appearance. Believe me.”

Thankfully, said teacher came in and saved Steve from thinking of something more to say. He genuinely liked history class, and Mr. Coulson was a great teacher, but it did not stop him from looking at Tony from time to time.

Apparently the caffeine had kicked in, because the brunette was now furiously scribbling stuff into his notebook and rocketing his left knee up and down. The things he wrote down – not that Steve was reading it or anything – looked more like equations than history notes and latter was slowly starting to get annoying. Steve tried to tune it out and focused more on French Revolution, which worked out pretty well for the rest of the class.

When the bell rang he saw Tony hastily pack his bag and run out of the room.

Strange fellow…

 

oOo 

 

 He was hallucinating, and he was about 60% sure his desperate-morning-cocktail was to blame. Or dreaming because his drink put him into coma.

A little voice that sounded way too much like Rhodey was singing the ‘I told you so’ song.

Tony had spent the whole lesson to do the math on the possibility of sitting next to the Hot New Guy without realizing, and then being as suave as a lamp. And he was stuck next to him for the rest of the year because fucking Coulson always made those nifty little seating plans teachers seemed so fond of.

This year was going to be his longest yet.

Luckily, English was next. Equally uninteresting but at least he could whine at Rhodey.

“Oh God. Please tell me you did not drink that stuff again, Tones.” Ahhh, the sound of suffering that only a longtime exposure to him could provide.

“Doesn’t matter,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “You have-”

“It actually  _does._  Didn’t Bruce show you the improved power-point presentation on why you should _not_ mix energy drinks with espresso or alcohol like… yesterday?”

“Last week, you mother hen, and I’m awake so I’m fine. There are more pressing issues at hand.”

“Like?”

“Like why didn’t Barton tell me I have history with Hot New Guy?!”

He had to give it to his best friend: his eyebrow-game was strong. “What?”

“You know… blonde, really, really blue eyes, shoulder-waist-ratio of a Dorito…”

“Ah, that Rogers kid, right? I have PE with him and… wait. Why are you only realizing this now? School started a month ago.”

“Er…”

“Tony…”

“Uhm…”

“Tony, did you skip classes again until Coulson had to threaten you with a taser so you come out of the computer lab?”

“First, I’m pretty sure teachers aren’t allowed to use tasers on school grounds. Second, … yeah… kind of… sort of… maybe.” In order not to watch Rhodey’s familiar reaction, he watched the flying patterns of a fly that was buzzing nearby, but he heard the telltale sound of a hand meeting a forehead.

“Yeah… okay,” his friend sighed in resignation. “And what is your problem with Rogers being in your history class? He’s nice.”

“I have to sit  **next**  to him.” The dramatic pause apparently did not excite Rhodey as much as anticipated. “I mean have you seen him? He’s really hot! Barton was not exaggerating for, like, the first time in his entire life.”

“Still. what’s your problem?”

“I can’t stare at him from afar?”

“Creepy. Maybe you could… I don’t know… talk to him like a normal person.”

“Yeah, no. That ship has sailed. He talked to me, actually, but it was really awkward and then at class he shot me looks like I was some sort of alien.”

“You have to admit, you are a bit weird when you write down numbers and stuff when the topic is actually The Scarlett Letter.”

“Am not.”

“Whatever you say, Tony,” Rhodey chuckled and ruffled his hair despite the explicit protests. “Just talk to him. He’s new, maybe he would appreciate a weird friend.”

Yeah, sure. As if someone like that needed some awkward nerd as a friend…

 

oOo

 

“So how about Sharon? You know her, right? And she’s a pretty girl.”

“No, thanks Natasha.”

“Why not? She smiles a lot at you and she’s not stupid.”

“Still, no.”

“But –“

“She’s my ex-girlfriend’s cousin. So no, thank you,” Steve cut her off decisively and started eating what approximately looked like lasagne. It tasted like mushy cardboard with ketchup. “Sam, help me here!” he mumbled after a bite.

“Sure! I mean, there is also Ramona from history class who shoots you longing glances.” Sam looked pretty smug when Steve glared at him, so he looked back to his disguised cardboard.

“Ass.”

“Huh, well, if you’re more into ass, there’s still Johnny Storm. Because damn…” Clint chimed in while waving his fork in the general direction of the Storm siblings.

“For the last time, I don’t need a girlfriend… or boyfriend. So save your breath, okay? There’s too much going on in my life as it is.” Steve tried to sound calm and resolute, but it actually came out as slightly aggressive whining and he already felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

“That’s the thing: you’re too tense. You need someone to loosen you up a little.” Clint waggled his eyebrows and winked at him. “If you know what I mean...”

“Maybe you just need another environment to get to know them,” Natasha proposed.

“Which reminds me…” Sam interjected in a moment of pity. “We still have to throw a welcome-party for Steve and Thor. My parents are out of town this weekend, so we could do it at my place. What do you think?”

“Awesome! I’m gonna get the booze.” Clint grinned like an overexcited puppy and high fived Sam. Nat just rolled her eyes fondly at them, and all Steve wanted to do was choke on his lasagne. His hopes on a small, quiet party with just friends hanging out were sailing away right in front of his eyes.

“Can I at least bring someone?” he asked feebly which pulled their immediate attention.

“Someone?” The hope and perverse excitement in their eyes made him realize he could have phrased that better.

“My oldest friend. You know… in a platonic, non-romantic, non-sexual way.” He smirked drily and thanked God for his poker-face. “Sorry to disappoint you.” Bucky was his best, and for a long time, only friend. There were risks he was not willing to take.

“Boring. But yeah, invite him.” Clint clapped his back while Sam nodded and tapped on his phone. “Everyone bring some people. It’s gonna be great!”

So much for a calm weekend.

 

oOo 

 

Tony had to admit, he has probably been a bit… preoccupied the last four weeks or so because HOW THE HELL DID HE NOT REALIZE HE HAD FOUR SUBJECTS WITH HOT NEW GUY?!

Okay, school bored him on a regular basis, and he might not be the most attentive person when it came to people – or better: ‘the people skills of a piece of toast’ (Rhodey’s words) - but _Steve_.

However, the year was still young, so Tony could man up and talk to him and maybe, at the end of the year, he would finally be able to have a proper conversation with the guy. Or, you know, he could just stare at him like…

 “…-ny.”

Something in his immediate vicinity moved.

“Anthony!”

Tony’s head snapped up to see the indignant frown that was usually accompanied by his father. Oh, shit.

“Hi, Dad.”

“God damn it, Anthony! If that’s how you do your work, I should reconsider our deal,” Howard growled and flicked a crumpled piece of paper – presumably another blueprint – at his head. “But if you always space out when you pretend to be working, then it’s no surprise.”

“What was wrong with this design?” Tony had been very proud of his ideas on the project, but the longer he was exposed to his father, the more he felt like he was four years old again. Only this time, there was no Jarvis to protect him.

“You want to know? You really want to know?” Tony gulped but nodded. “It’s disappointing, that’s what’s wrong.”

“But…”

“No but! Stark men aim for perfection and not… this.” Howard scrunched his face in disgust. “Do the design again, and properly this time, or the deal is off. Understood?”

“Yes, Dad.”

Without another word, his father stormed off, mumbling something about his son being a menace and asking God how he could possibly earned someone as useless as him. The phases were common enough for Tony to ignore them. They hurt nevertheless, but he was old enough to know how to stuff these feelings into boxes and shove them to the back of his mind.

He had no time to deal with this shit, anyway. He had work to do.

Blindly, he switched his coffee maker on and pulled up the blueprints, not bothering with the one his father had left behind. He probably just had to minimize the gun’s recoil and perhaps improve the feed system…

With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair. He still had homework for the next day.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for your amazing feedback!  
> It really means a lot to me!! uwu
> 
> This chapter was finished earlier than anticipated. I'm a bit surprised how easy it is to write this especially since I'm not very used to writing long chapters instead of 100 word drabbles xD
> 
> Constructive criticism is very much welcome and if you have any suggestions or things you want to happen write me here or on tumblr (auripigmentum.tumblr.com).

In the following days, Steve saw Tony more often. He hadn’t realized how many subjects he had with the brunet, but he started to recognize the brown mop of hair, hunched over his notebook and scribbling furiously.

There was a mad scientist aura to him, and Steve wondered how the teachers did’t recognize his absentmindedness – yet when they addressed him, he had a superficial, but mostly correct answer ready. Except for history classes, though Mr. Coulson rarely accepted wish-wash answers.

When he asked Sam about Tony, he got a shrug. “Guy’s a genius. But he _is_ the son of Howard Stark, so what do you expect?”

“Stark, as in Stark Industries? Why would someone as rich as him attend a normal high school?” Steve asked, eyebrows raised. Rich kids like him went to boarding school, or seemed like arrogant pricks. Tony acted like neither.

“I don’t know. I heard he got thrown out of boarding school twice, but...” Sam paused for a moment. “But maybe there was too much pressure. I heard they push child prodigies pretty hard. But if you really want to know, ask Clint. He’s friends with him… sort of.” At Steve’s questioning look he clarified: “They did a science project together last year and since then they sometimes hang out during breaks and snark.” His friend grinned. “It’s quite funny to watch, actually.”

In the end, Steve refrained from asking Clint.

He didn’t like to ask about someone behind their back. It was just one more reason to talk to Tony, who honestly worried him a bit. Yes, it was unreasonable to worry about someone he hadn’t known existed until two or three days ago, but the circles around the brunet’s eyes looked a little darker every day. It didn’t sit well with him, and he was still looking for a way to approach him.

In the meantime, he tried to catch the maniac energy with his notebook and pencil.

 

oOo

 

“Hey! How about you pick on somebody your size?”

Huh? He knew that voice… Tony turned around the next corner just to see Hot New Guy position himself between Flash and the Parker kid.

“Get out of my way, blondie. This is a thing between Parker and me,” Flash snarled and tried for a sugary sweet smile towards the younger boy. “We just had a little discussion, didn’t we Peter?”

“I don’t think it’s a very good discussion when he is inside his locker.” Hot… no, Steve! Steve’s voice was dry as a desert. “Let me demonstrate a polite way of having a proper talk.” The blond smirked. “First you need eye contact. It’s-”

Tony almost moved when Flash’s fist flew towards the older boy, but the hit was easily blocked when Steve moved a few inches aside and grabbed his wrist. “No, no, no. These are not your eyes. But I guess it’s very hard for you to understand.”

The shove was not as rough as it could have been, but judging by Flash’s shocked look when his shoulder blades met the wall, he hadn’t expected to be so easily moved. With one hand on his shoulder and the other still on his wrist, Steve effectively pinned the bully and leaned into his space.

“So here’s the deal. Leave Peter alone, or we will have a discussion you’ll never forget. Understood?” The other nodded meekly, and Steve smiled sweetly. “Good.”

He let go of the boy, who shot Parker one last look, grabbed his backpack, and took flight.

Tony quietly turned around and took another route to the computer lab.

Hot New Guy had just been upgraded to Very Hot² Guy.

 

oOo

 

“God damn it, Steve! I’d say this was the last time I pulled your sorry ass out of a fight, but that would be a waste of breath,” Bucky growled as he looked over his arm. He could probably forget this flesh-colored glove. Great.

“I’m not that scrawny punk anymore. You don’t have to save me. I can fight my own battles,” was the annoyed retort, but then Steve grinned like a Cheshire cat. “And you started this one, by the way.”

Yeah, that was true. Damn. But Rumlow deserved it.”

“You’re still a punk.”

“You’re still a jerk.”

Bucky shook his head but could not hold back a smile when he ruffled the blonde hair before he smoothed it back. It annoyed Steve and he loved it.

“You sure you still want to come to Sam’s?”

“What? Just because you’re scared of your friends doesn’t mean I am.” Bucky was, but hell would freeze before he would tell Steve that, who gave him a pointed look. Yeah, okay, maybe his arm made eerie screeching noises when he moved it wrong, and he would be the freak of the party, but it wasn’t like it mattered if they liked him or not…

It did, actually, so maybe he could just shove his left hand into his pocket and leave it there for the rest of the evening. “The maintenance check is due in two weeks anyway, so stop moping and lead the way. I still don’t believe you’re in good hands over there.”

“Shut up, Buck. They’ll like you just fine.”

The party was not as big as Steve might have feared. The front lawn of Sam’s very nice house wasn’t littered with cups and drunk people; well, if you didn’t count the blond guy that was perched on the balustrade of the front porch waving at them.

“SAAAAAAM!” the guy called out towards the house. “STEVE IS HERE!” He swayed for a moment, and anyone else would probably fallen off already, but he just spilled some beer. “Damn it, Rogers! Couldn’t you two have come half an hour later? Now I owe Sam ten bucks,” the blond grumbled good naturedly when they came within earshot, and slid from the balustrade to greet them: Steve got a one armed hug and Bucky an outstretched hand and a grin.

“Hey, I’m Clint. Heard you were quite a shot with a paintball gun.”

Bucky grinned and clasped the hand. “James, but call me Bucky. And yes, you any good?”

“Hell yeah! I’m proposing a match.”

“Give me a time and a place and you’re on.” Both of their grins turned feral until Clint broke the eye contact to look at Steve.

“Where have you been hiding him, Rogers?! As a punishment, I’m keeping him.” Clint slung his arm around Bucky’s neck and pulled him along. “You and me will get along just fine. Come on, I have to introduce you to the others.”

With one last pleading look to Steve – who just smiled and waved, that ass! – he let himself get dragged inside, where he met Sam. He had heard much of him already, and though he was not one for believing Steve’s embellished description of new friends, he immediately liked the guy. There was something about him that inspired confidence… It was weird, but in a good way.

He was next introduced to a guy who shared his first name and had an equally ridiculous nickname, and two awe inspiring redheads. “So this is James Rhodes…”

“Call me Rhodey.”

“… our head of student council and the personification of efficiency, Virginia Potts…”

“Hi, everyone calls me Pepper.”

“… and her second in command and my best friend Natasha Romanov.”

“Call me anything else and I will end you.”

Clint leaned into him to whisper, “She’s not kidding. Believe me.”

“Okay… Hi. Nice to meet you all.”

“Okay, let’s carry on, my wayward son. I’m getting hungry.” Clint dragged him further to what he had dubbed ‘the nerd corner’.

“So these are Bruce B…”

A cry of surprise sounded and Bucky was tackled to the ground by a girl.

“Sorry, I…”

“Hi.” He gave her a crooked smile.

She paused when she swept her brown curls out of her vision, and let her gaze roam over his body. She was quite the looker, and the wicked leer somehow suited her. “Well, _hello_ hot stuff! I should thank Thor for shoving me, huh?” She grinned but then looked up to the girl next to Bruce. “Jane, you can keep Thor. I’ll take this one.”

The other girl, Jane, pulled her friend up to give Bucky the chance to stand up himself and… fuck. His elbow joint was stuck. And people were looking at him. Maybe if he just pulled a bit harder, the arm would straighten again.

He had not anticipated the loud snapping sound, and immediately felt all the blood drain from his features.

“Ouch, man, that sounded like it-”

“Oh my God! What have you done to that arm?!”

He knew that voice from somewhere… Bucky’s head snapped up, and he looked right into raging brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s going on?”

He heard Steve’s irritated voice, but he was too dazed to answer, especially when the brunet crouched next to him, bristling with annoyance. Only when he reached for the long sleeve of his hoodie did Bucky snapped out of his stupor and pull the arm away.

Not a good idea, retrospective, because the joint in his elbow gave a miserable whine. It only resulted in a deepening of Stark’s frown and Steve stepping forward to…

“Tony, what are you doing?” the blond demanded while the others remained confused spectators.

“I want to know what Barnes here has done to his fucking arm.”

“What about his arm?” Clint asked before Steve could say anything, and this was bad, this was going to be so bad. Even before finishing the introductions, they would all know he was a damn cripple. Great starter for conversations, really.

“His arm is...” Stark waved his hands in a confusing motion.

He looked at the brunet. “Can we please not do this here?” When had his voice become hoarse?

The other nodded and rose to his feet. “Uhm…”

Steve beat him to it though. “Sam? Could we perhaps use your room for a moment?”

Apparently they could, because Steve pulled him up started walking towards a door. Bucky kept looking at his friend, his face passive but jaw clenched, and avoided everyone else.

“Sit down on the floor. There aren’t enough chairs here and I need to be on the same level to work properly,” Stark demanded when the door behind them had clicked shut. Bucky flopped down on the floor. The party was over anyway, might as well get the maintenance check over with.

“Hold on a second! How do you know about his arm?” Steve asked, arms crossed over his solid chest.

“I built it.”

Bucky blinked and paused, his hoodie halfway over his head. “I thought that was your father…” He pulled the hoodie off fast enough to see the dismissive hand-wave.

“Dad didn’t have time back then, so I did it.”

Wow. That was… new. He still wasn’t over that fact that the awkward, scrawny boy from his operation back then had become his bi-annual check-up guy afterwards.

“But the accident was two years ago. That’s impossible! You were… what? 15?” Steve gaped at Stark, and it would have been funny if Bucky himself wasn’t so surprised himself.

“14, actually,” Stark said with a shrug, and pulled a set of small screwdrivers out of his jeans before he sat down next to Bucky. “Okay, now move your arm like this…”

 

oOo

 

Steve sat down and leant against the bed to watch a genius shed his masks and take control. Tony’s eyes seemed to shine with excitement when he examined the arm, and to know it had been made by those same hands was kind of an eye-opener. For the first time since last Tuesday, ‘genius’ and ‘child prodigy’ sank in, and were more than just words or titles to distinguish a scion of the Stark family. So he just sat in silence and watched sharply for every sign of hurt or wrongness in Bucky’s features. His fingers itched for his sketchbook.

“Damn, Barnes. If you need to get into fights on a regular basis I need to redesign the mantle,” Tony mumbled as he carefully poked around the elbow joint. “I bet that’s why I had to replace almost a quarter of it in June. Accident, my ass.”

He didn’t know why it annoyed him so much to see Bucky and Tony so familiar with each other. Okay, he had a pretty good guess. but this was getting ridiculous.

Bucky didn’t look well. Just as well as he ever did when someone was prodding his prosthetic: a set jaw and an expressionless face as if he tried to detach himself from the situation. He just let Tony babble and remained silent, but the young genius didn’t seem to mind.

“So we could… damn, I need my computer for this. You’ll have to come by the mansion sometime so we can work it out…. Letting this beauty get beaten up… look at those connections! They’re all… ouch! Fuck…”

The steady stream of words made Steve realize how much more Tony seemed at home. He didn’t talk much at school in comparison to this. Perhaps to Banner or Clint, and he had seen him with Rhodes, but that was that.

“Why do you attend a public high school, Tony? I mean, you could already go to college with that mind of yours…” Steve had moved closer to Bucky under the pretense of watching Tony. He was, however, watching the high strung Bucky out of the corner of his eye, and subtly moved a hand to his best friend’s leg. He refrained from soft brushes. Bucky often mistook acts of comfort for pity, which tended to make the situation worse than before, but a hand on his leg seemed to work.

“Huh? Uh… my mother thought it would be… dunno… healthier to grow up like a normal kid.” Tony shot him a sideways glance and focused back on the little piece of metal he was bending into shape.

“Must be pretty boring to get everything faster than us, though.”

“No. I mean… yeah, most of the times the class is going really slow but… I like it.” Tony looked up at him and a small, content smile was playing on his lips. “Only half of the people are total jerks and… well, sometimes it’s nice to talk to people you don’t have to prove anything to.”

“Yeah, people here are really nice.” Steve returned the smile and added, “mostly.”

Tony went back to work, and silence fell, but it was mostly companionable. He was still worried about Bucky. Even after two years it was still disconcerting to see him so eerily still and quiet.

“Alright, Robocop, move your arm… yes. This should do for now, but we should really talk about a sturdier arm.”

With the last screw pulled tight, Bucky finally looked up and gave Tony a nod. “Thank you, Stark.”

“For the hundredth time, call me Tony. Stark is my father.”

Bucky gave a faint smirk, still not back to his old self. “Very well, Anthony.”

Tony groaned. “Get your sorry ass off the ground, _James_. There is still a party going on out there.”

“No.”

“Bucky?”

“I would like to go home now.” Bucky looked at Steve. His face was closed off again, but he was still pretty pale. “Sorry, Steve.”

“Why? Because of your arm?” Tony looked incredulous.

Steve just shrugged and rose to his feet. “It’s okay, Buck. If you don’t feel like staying, we can go.”

“But why? Do you think they will judge you?” The look in Bucky’s eye said volumes. “Okay, that’s stupid.”

“Tony-“

“No, Steve, let me finish. They won’t judge you. They will be curious, that’s for sure, because c’mon, this arm is a piece of genius art. But they will still respect you. Look at Clint. He has a hearing aid, but he still doesn’t listen half of the time because he’s a stubborn ass. Bruce has anger management problems everyone had to deal with at least once. Jane sometimes runs around like a zombie and would probably starve or walk in front of a car if it wasn’t for Darcy, and I have the social skills of a five year old. We’re all a bit off somehow. Yeah, okay, except for Thor and Sam. Those two are probably saints or something. At least from what I’ve heard. The arm just makes you more badass, which Natasha would probably very much appreciate.” The ramble became a bit uncoordinated in the end, but it was sincere. Bucky still shook his head.

“Yeah… well thanks, but no.”

Steve held out his hand to pull his friend up when Tony just sighed, shrugged, and scrambled to his feet himself.

“Suit yourself.” Tony shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers. “Then… nice to see you and all. I’ll go… back and stuff.”

“Thank you,” Bucky mumbled, and Tony just gave a crooked smile before he vanished.

“See you at school.,” Steve called after him, and then looked back at Bucky. “Okay, I need to talk to Sam and then we’ll be off.”

“I can get home by myself. I’m a grown boy, y’know,” Bucky huffed in protest, but Steve just shook his head.

“Nope. I dragged you here, and I will go home with you.” The relaxation in Bucky’s posture was encouragement enough. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

oOo

 

“Hey! Where are hot and hotter?” Darcy greeted him curiously.

“Yeah, what was up with Barnes? Everything alright?” Clint inquired next.

“They had a fight with some guy before coming, and Barnes has bruised his elbow or something.” Tony just shrugged and went back to Bruce. “Rogers will get him home.”

“Damn! I liked him.”

“Yeah… pity he’s not at our school,” Darcy agreed with Clint, and opened another beer.

Tony, however, had other concerns. He should have known the fates hated him a great deal when, at age six, he had understood his father only saw him as a tool and not as a person. He should have known there was no such thing as cosmic justice when Jarvis had died three years ago. So why did he still hope?

_“The way you always talk about your best friend make it sound like you’re pretty muchin love with him.”_

_“Yeah… maybe you’re right. Maybe I am.”_

Two crushes in two years, just to see that both had some mutual pining going on… Great! And it _definitely_ was mutual, because Steve’s glances were a bit telling.

There was no way he could compete against best friends.

Not him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos!  
> Thanks to your amazing feedback this story evolved to the point where I really care about the outcome of this story! You are marvelous!
> 
> PS: Feel free to tell me what you think. I feel a bit wobbly in my characterization and writing style.


	4. Chapter 4

The click of a cup made Tony look up from where he was hunched over the innards of what once had been a laptop.

“Pepper light of my life, you’re a saint!” He beamed and took a swig. “I knew you loved me!”  
“You’re the one taking a look at my computer.” She sat down next to him so their shoulders bumped.

“Seriously, it’s just running hot because of dust bunnies. I have taught you how to clean it yourself like a hundred times now and…” Tony looked over the brim of his cup and own smile fell at the sight of hers. Instead, he rolled his eyes. “Oh great. What did you do to get so much dust in it? Shove the laptop under Rhodey’s bed for a day?” At least she looked a bit guilty.

“It was only for a few hours.” She protested but nudged him. “But since you noticed too late and I have you pinned with tech and coffee…” her smile returned with full sweetness “… we can talk.”

His groaning was simply ignored which was to be expected, really.

“What do you want to talk about?” Tony really hoped he did not sound as petulant as he felt.

“About you. What’s up? After those two boys left you seemed a bit glum.” Count on Pepper to hit the bulls-eye. “I know you liked this Barnes-boy for some time now but you haven’t talked about him much lately so we thought you were over him by now.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Na-ah.” Pepper shook her head. “This hasn’t worked on me for years. For a genius you don’t learn much from experience. And now spill.”

“I’m not drunk enough to have this conversation with you.”

“And thank God for that because it’s not even noon yet.”

He could play the silence-game now but Pepper had a patience that was only matched by Natasha, Sam and Mr. Coulson. It was scary, really.

“I… just seem out of luck when… when it comes to… liking people?” He waited for a reply but Pepper just looked at him attentively. Well then… “I… may have discovered, that my old crush and my…” for a lack of better words he gave a non-comitial hand wave. “… new crush, yeah that sounds stupid but … yeah. Well it seems like those two… crushes are crushing hard on each other.” At the sight of Pepper’s eyes going wide he shrugged.

Next thing he knows he is pressed against Pepper’s soft body in a comforting hug. In times like these he often wonders why he could not have fallen for her but then where would he go when he fucked it up with her as well? Rhodey certainly sucked at giving calming and comforting hugs.

“But don’t tell anyone.” he murmured against her neck as he wrapped his arms around her lithe body. She nodded. She would tell Rhodey but knew he didn’t mind.

“You will get over it as well. It will just take some time, okay? Just don’t sell yourself short like the last time. Promise me that?” Tony swallowed hard but nodded. No Tiberius-incident ever again. He was pretty okay with that one.

“Good.” Smiling, she gently kissed his forehead. “Because I would hate to create such a mess again.”

He cringed at the memory but at the same time huffed a laugh. “That was incredibly hot.”

 

oOo

 

“Oh no! Please not…” Steve turned around but had to see that he was too late: With the determination of a moribund, Tony gulped down the horrid mix of coffee and energy drink. This time exotic flavor. “… again.”

“Huh?” The brunette looked up from his cup and blinked. “Oh hi, Steve.”

“Why?”

“Uhhh… Coulson will taser me if I don’t?”

“Have you tried sleeping? I heard it works wonders.” Tony really looked like shit. Saturday at the party he had actually looked okay, now that he thought about it but only a few days later the bags under his eyes were back. What was that all about?

“Sleep is for the weak.” Tony waved a hand, downed the rest of his disgusting broth and gave a full body shiver.

“Do you have a project going on? Are you already working on Bucky’s arm?” It was still a bit confusing how that guy could switch from reluctant and mumbling to competent genius in a matter of seconds – especially when he pulled a crackbrained stunt like this most mornings. Tony gave ‘mad scientist’ a new dimension and for a moment Steve wondered if it would get worse when the brunette grew up and pictures of comic book villains floated through his mind.

“Nah. Barnes still has to come by for scans and all that. How is he by the way?”

“He’s okay now.” Yeah, after the walk back to his place where they had watched movies and fallen asleep on the couch until his mom had come back from the night shift. “But…” Steve looked around to see everyone else was otherwise occupied. “It’s really great of you to offer the upgrade for his arm.” Bucky hated being helpless in any ways. Steve did not say it out loud but something in Tony’s eyes said he understood.

 

_“How come you’ve never told me about Tony?”_

_“Awww! Stevie! Are you jealous?”_

_“No, jerk! I… I just thought you two got along pretty well and usually… usually we tell each other anything.”_

_Bucky shrugged. “Don’t know. I don’t see him outside of check-ups and emergencies. So it’s not like we’re friends or something. Plus: I didn’t even know he went to your High School. I always thought he was being home schooled and never bothered with peasants outside of his science projects.”_

 

Tony opened his mouth to reply something when Mr. Coulson entered the classroom and demanded attention with an unassuming metal bowl.

“Oh, oh.”

Steve shot Tony a questioning look. “What is it?”

“Group or team project ahead. We will either draw out partner or our topic out of the hat.” Tony groaned and his forehead met the counter top. “Lots hate me!”

“Ahh! Good to see Mr. Stark is mentally present enough to express his excitement.” Mr. Coulson stated with a hint of amusement in his voice while his face stayed admirably blank. “Good morning. As you can see, it’s project time. You will form teams of two and draw your topic. You will have two weeks to work out an essay and a fifteen minute presentation on the topic.” A few classmates followed Tony’s example and groaned. Their teacher only gave them a slight twitch of the left corner of his mouth which Steve suspected was what an outright smirk was for anyone else.

Steve looked at Tony. “Do you want to team up?”

The brunette lifted his head and looked at him in disbelief. “What?”

“Well I mean if you don’t want…”

“Uh… not! Uhm I mean… sure. If you want.” Tony still looked a bit confused but his smile was a bit assuring and he sat back up a bit straighter than before.

“Okay, great.” Steve gave him a smile of his own. He was relieved actually. Natasha and Clint always formed a team and he didn’t know so many people in his history class yet and being the new kid always made it harder to find a partner.

Steve was just about to look for their teacher when the silver bowl was held into his line of sight. “Uh. Thanks.” He looked up for a moment to give Mr. Coulson a perplex stare and drew a piece of paper from the small pile. “Chales-Mauice de Talleyrand-Périgord.” He read aloud and got a nod from their teacher who disappeared again right afterwards.

“Okay as far as I see it, the time during class won’t be enough to work on this guy. His biography is fucking huge.”

“How do you kno-“ But then Steve saw the phone in Tony’s hand. “Okay.” He was nothing if not adaptable. “I would be okay with meeting after school. How about you?”

“Uh… yeah, sure.” Tony looked up from his phone and pursed his lips. “But maybe not at my place. It’s uh… not… good.” He ‘explained’.

“We can do it at my place. Our apartment is small though.”

“I don’t mind.” The other hastily replied.

“When are you free? This afternoon is free and on Thursday. How about you?”

“Yeah today would work.”

“Great! I’ll just text my mom. Do you eat chicken parmesan?” Steve pulled out his phone and tapped the message.

“No! It don’t want to be trouble.” He paused to look at Tony who looked at him with wide eyes.

“It’s really no trouble. Bucky often tags along last minute for dinner or breakfast. My mom is used to it. She won’t mind.” The brunette did not seem satisfied but only muttered some weak protest before looking at his phone again probably reading the Wikipedia article on their topic.

When he got a message in return, he just held his own phone out to Tony and tried not to smile too smugly. The message read ‘No problem. Love – mom’.

“Told you so.”

“Great! Now I have to come along. Can’t ditch your mom, can I?” Tony looked to the ceiling in fake annoyance.

“Exactly. She would probably hunt you down and wait until you have eaten your share.” Steve grinned which got him a twitch of the other boy’s lips in return.

“You’re a menace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah nothin really happened here but it was fun to write :D  
> There will be a bit more excitement in the next chapter, promised!
> 
> And thanks again for your awesome feedback! You guys are the best \o/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this week sucked.  
> Well this chapter is not as long as i wanted it to be but I still hope you enjoy it!  
> Thank you again for your kudos and comments! I appreciate each and every one of them!  
> You are the best!

“… And you must be Tony! Nice to meet you, dear.” Sarah Rogers smiled at him with that sunny smile that seemed to be genetic and Tony was charmed. And at loss because he felt like he could not put on his fake persona for charity galas or Stark Industries events because Steve would know and then his mom would know and then he would look like a douche. But at the same time he had the urge to act like a person they could like because there was still the little voice in his head that told him he could have a chance if it didn’t work out between Steve and Bucky. It was ridiculous but his thoughts rarely remained lucid when he had only slept three hours within two days.

Luckily, his polite mode took over before his brain could suffer a short-circuit. “Yes. Thank you for having me, Mrs. Rogers.”He held out his hand and tried to smile genuinely.

“Such a polite young gentleman. Call me Sarah and come in.” She shook his hand and stepped aside to let the boys in. “And don’t worry it was no trouble at all. James comes here all the time.”

“James?”

“Bucky.” Steve grumbled. “Mom just refuses to call him that.”

“His mother called him James so I will call him James.” Hearing this, Tony was grateful she didn’t know his full name. No, thank you.

“You’re just doing that because you know it’s driving him nuts.”

When she looked at her son, her face was pure innocence but her eyes twinkled mischievously. “Steven! I would never do such a thing! And now come. The food is getting cold. Tony, dear, I hope you like chicken parmesan.”

Tony could only nod in reply as he watched their good natured banter in awe. It was like stumbling into a sitcom: the apartment was homey, everything screamed happy family and mother and son acted like they actually liked each other. Rhodey’s parents were nice and all but they weren’t home most of the time and Pepper and her mom argued quite often while her father always tried to become invisible. So this was quite the contrast.

Maybe, Tony thought, it was the living space. The apartment was small but the people inside seemed closer than his family in a manor that could easily fit six families.

Outside the kitchen he had already smelled the food but inside, it made his mouth water. The last time he’d had homemade food was at Rhodey’s a few weeks ago…

“Wow, Mrs R- uhm I mean Sarah. This is super delicious! How did you do this?” he blurted after the first few bites and felt his face heat up in embarrassment. The addressed only smiled amiably though he did not dare to look at Steve.

“Thank you, Tony. It’s just a simple dish. But I like to marinate the chicken with a few extra spices.”

“Our old cook never got it right and the new one doesn’t cook things like this.” When he realized his mistake he immediately shut his mouth. Great, now they will think he’s a show-off and…

“Ahh! Now I see why you seemed familiar: You’re Maria Stark’s son!”

Tony blinked in confusion. “You know my mom?” That was a first.

“Of course! She made the renovation of our children’s medical unit possible. (“Mom’s a nurse.” Steve interjected) She comes by sometimes to see if everything’s alright. Such a nice lady.”

“Yeah. Yeah, she is.” Tony was so at loss for words that he did not notice the small, tentative smile spreading on his lips.

The topic changed after that and it was not long until Steve’s mother looked at the kitchen clock.

“Oh my, time flies. Stevie, could you please…”

“Yeah sure, mom. No problem. Just go.” Steve smiled and his mother got up and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you.” She murmured until she turned towards Tony. “It was nice meeting you, Tony.”

“Uhm, likewise Mrs – uhm I mean Sarah.” She smiled and rushed out of the room to get ready for work, probably. After a few minutes, she stuck her head into the kitchen again.

“I’m off to work. Don’t wait up for me, Steve. It could be late. Have fun boys!”

After the they heard the door close behind her, Tony felt some of the tension come back because, you know. He was alone now. With Steve. At Steves. “Your mom seems great.” What an understatement.

“Yeah.” Steve grinned at him with this… this thing that could make the sun jealous. Seriously. He was so screwed. “I hope you don’t mind me doing the dishes. I… it won’t take long, promised.”

“I could help?” He honestly wasn’t so sure because the Rhodes and Potts households each possessed a dishwasher and at home he had only helped with the dishes once under Jarvis’ supervision and then he’d accidentally smashed about half of the good weekday porcelain.

“No. You’re a guest.”

“But I want.” …. To try. Luckily he could always pay for the damage.

“Uhm okay sure, but only if you really don’t mind.”

“Would I offer otherwise?”

“Well then… thanks.”

 

oOo

 

Sarah’s carpool was already there when Bucky approached the apartment block and it did not take long for her to appear and disappear in her colleague’s car. Bet on Steve’s mom to be punctual, Bucky thought fondly.

He should wait another five minutes of so in case she had forgotten something or came back but Bucky somehow could not care right now. He needed Steve and his mom seeing his bruises was something he liked to avoid but was honestly not his main concern right now. So he ran up the stairs to the Roger’s apartment and rang.

“Did you f- oh my god, Buck! What the hell has happened to you?”

Bucky’s lips hurt from the strain of the smile but he didn’t care because Steve was there and everything would be fine and…

“Barnes?”

“Stark?” He looked at the brunette incredulously and a bit of jealousy flared inside him. A small part of him noticed how the reaction wasn’t as strong as with but right now there were more important things to deal with like… “What are you doing here?”

Steve apparently, always the voice or in this case hands of reason, had reconsidered his priorities, pulled him inside and closed the door.

“School project. But man, you look like shit.” For a moment he met Stark’s brown eyes which where wide in… worry? That wasn’t possible. But still… And then the thought was gone because Steve was feeling him for injuries and that was distracting. “Shouldn’t we call your mom, Steve? I mean she’s a nurse and –“

Steve, this saint shook his head. “No. Bucky knows her shifts and he’s an idiot.”

Bucky wanted to protest but the blonde already pulled him towards the bathroom. The disinfectant stung but by now it was something like a familiar burn for him, for both of them. By the look of Steve’s face, the patching up wouldn’t be the least pleasant part. He looked pissed. Stevie always did when he fought the bad guys all alone – even when he had been a shrimp.

A look at Stark told him all he needed to know: The brunette awkwardly stood in the doorway but seemed to catalogue every scratch and move. It was weird to know where to look but somehow he had learned the tells and –

“Now spill. Who did this to you?” Steve’s voice pulled him back to the here and now and Bucky focused on those sky blue eyes.

“Rumlow and his merry men wanted a rerun of their utter defeat on Saturday.” Even though it did hurt as hell he could not suppress a cheeky grin.

“Oh no, you didn’t.”

“Oh yes, I did.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers! (I'm still thrown by all those kudo and much-loved comments!)  
> I realize there hass not been enough Tony/Bucky time in my chapters but rest assured, there will be!  
> The plot-bunny escaped my grasp somehow and it's expanding  
> (originally it was planned as a short Stony fic, then a short Bucky/Steve/Tony fic and now we're erm... in the first third or quarter which depends xD I hope you'll bear with me!)

All in all Steve counted two bruised ribs, a split lip, a slowly blooming black eye and several scratches all over his body and with every newfound wound his anger grew. Anger towards Rumlow and his asshole friends, towards Bucky because this idiot was too stubborn for his own good and shut down every rational reasoning (never mind that he was exactly the same and this was pretty much the reason why they were childhood friends) and towards himself because he couldn’t be there with him anymore to have his back. And because he did not know what to do about it. Two people weren’t enough to fight the growing number of Rumlow’s followers.

 

“What is the deal with this Rumlow guy?”

Shortly after they were finally seated on the couch, Tony looked at them with curiosity. So much for secrecy and Steve really hoped Tony could keep his mouth shut. He had started to like him but honestly not enough to really let him on this private little war.

Bucky did not seem to have such qualms but he had probably gotten a hit on the head during his fight.

“Brock Rumlow is an asshole and-“

“Brock Rumlow is a Bully.” Steve interjected. “We don’t like bullies. Simple as that.”

Tony snorted. “Yeah. Totally simple. That’s why Barnes here looks like he ran in front of a car. Wait! Wait, wait, wait! We’re not talking about the little lap dog of Alexander Pierce, right?”

“Uhm, yeah. How do _you_ know him?”

Once again Tony started to fidget as if he had not intended to tell them. “Uhm… I just know this guy… tall, blond, reeeaaaally competitive and kinda asshole-y who is friends with Pierce. And he once told me Pierce could make even my life miserable if he wanted.” The last sentence came out with a humorless, derisive laugh. Was Tony really so sure of himself? Or was it about something else?

“You mean this Stone kid, right?” Bucky mused but seemed a bit puzzled. “I didn’t know you knew him. He goes to this fancy private school. I mean you totally could because you definitely have the money but…”

A very fierce blush was starting to creep up Tony’s neck and setting his ears aflame. _Cute_. Steve blinked and shoved the weird thought away. “Uhm… well… I went there for a year and we were in the same class and… yeah… wedatedformostoftheyear.”

“Oh. Okay.” Steve blinked. This was unexpected for a Stark heir. But it was obviously making him uncomfortable. “So yes, this Rumlow. We went to middle school together. Bucky, our friend Peggy and I were the only ones to stand up to him and his friends and he’s hated us ever since. Now I had to transfer to Shield High and Peggy had to move back to England and now Brock goes to the same high school as Bucky and takes advantage of the fact that Peggy and I are not there to have his back.”

“And I bet his big mouth does not help.” Steve nodded.

“Hey!” Both ignored Bucky’s protest.

“And his stubbornness because one call and I would have come.” He turned back to his best friend and pinned him with a stern look. “Brock is predictable and you know it, jerk.”

“You’re acting as if you wouldn’t do the same, punk. And he came for me a little earlier than expected. Right before PE and not after. And he had a few more henchmen with him than usual and I may have asked him if he was so much of a chicken that he needed Dumb, Dumber and assorted minions as bodyguards… which might not have been the brightest move.” At least Bucky had the grace to look a bit abashed. At least until the end of his short pause because then he gave them both a wide Cheshire-Cat grin. “There was a tactical retreat involved but at least one of his fellow dipshits now has a cracked nose and another a dislocated shoulder. It’s just a pity I could not get my hands on Asslow.”

Steve sighed. “Yeah, me too. Okay. Have you eaten yet?” A shake of his head. “Thought so. We still have leftover chicken parmesan.”

“Sweet.”

 

oOo

 

I don’t get it. Why don’t you make Rumlow stop for good? – TS

 

Because that’s so easy. – SR

 

Oh come on Rogers. Don’t be stupid. It doesn’t suit you. – TS

 

I mean in principle all you have to do is to scare the guy for life so he won’t bugger you or the people under your protection, right? Dad always says ‘The best weapon is the one you only have to fire once.’ And this time I think he’s right. – TS

 

Why does it concern you enough to text me at 1 in the morning on a school night? – SR

 

You guys are funny and sleep is for the weak! – TS

 

 

“Sometimes I wonder who labeled you a genius. Do you have a plan in mind?”

“I’ll have you know I am highly offended.” Tony pouted. Steve’s call had thrown him, especially since he sounded like he had actually been sleeping before their texting.

“Duly noted. Now shoot: do you?”

“Erm… I’m more of an Idea-Person. I don’t … plan the stuff. I just throw ideas.” Which was a lie. A blatant one at that since there was a blueprint he’d been working on since Sunday right in front of him. But Steve probably didn’t know tha-

“Bullshit.” Okay, apparently he did. Damn. “You made Bucky’s arm.”

“I could have just thrown the idea and money at some scientists. And learned their instructions by heart.”

“Sure.” Dryer than the desert. Tony could literally see the eyebrow quirk.

After another few moments of Silence it was Steve who spoke again. “There has got to be something… some way to pressure Rumlow or better yet Pierce into leaving Bucky the hell alone.”

“See! You are the man with the plan.” Tony grinned. He had an idea. “Okay, nice talking to you Steve. You need to sleep. Sleep well and all aaand…. See you in History or French or something.”

“Tony wha-“

“Bye!” Yeah okay this was not one of his brightest moments social-skill wise but he had stuff to do!

The blueprint was easily saved and packed away and his most precious external hard-drive pulled out of the secret compartment inside the wall behind his desk. His AI software still lacked a special something but his hacking programs were flawless for now.

Changing their grades? No, too childish, maybe as a plan B. Those guys definitely had skeletons in their closets. He just needed to dig deeper into the dirt.

 

oOo

 

The bell rang for lunch and Steve pressed a bit more into the dark corner while HYDRA-High (Hyde and Drake High School) students spilled into the hallway. His eyes scanned the crowd for Bucky or his tormentors.

“For God’s sake Rogers, you make a horrible spy.” The hissing voice made Steve jump. He had not heard the door next to him open and his heart raced as he turned towards the voice.

What the…

“Tony? What the heck are you doing here?”

The addressed only rolled his eyes and pulled him into the supply closed. The very _narrow_ supply closet. He could even _smell_ Tony. He smelled good and – no! Not now! Not ever! This was not good. He was here for Bucky. They were here for Bucky. He had to think of Bucky and – nope. Abort. Bad. Get back to the topic at hand!

“Why aren’t you in school?”

“Technically, we’re in a school right now so I don’t see your point. And I am here because we need leverage. Why? Are you here for something else?”

“Uhm…” Steve was honestly baffled. Why did Tony Stark want to help them? It was bugging him since yesterday. Not in a bad way, mind you, but… he was rich and probably had better things to do than to help a project buddy and a somehow-buddy who was his project. “Yeah and because I’m afraid they’ll attack him again.” Tony nodded and both pressed their faces onto the crack in the door to look out.

It did not take long to see Bucky and a few meters behind him Johann Schmidt. One of the bigger assholes in Pierce’s crew.

“Fuck.”

“Yep. Let’s go. They won’t do a thing on school grounds.”

 

oOo

 

Bucky knew they were following him and braced himself for another brawl. He still felt sore from the previous day but he should have known that yesterday would bring an aftermath. They did not follow him far, just to the small abandoned playground.

“Now, now Barnes. Turn around. I want to see the regret in your eyes when we beat the crap out of you”

“You know, only cowards attack from behind...” Huh? Was that?

“… and only guys who need to compensate a tiny dick fight with three against one.”

“But we are nice enough to even it out. We wouldn’t want you to lose your dignity.”

Bucky’s head whipped around the same time Schmidt’s and his henchmen’s did. He couldn’t believe it:

Steve!

And Tony!

A cocky grin spread on his lips. “You heard the gentlemen. Let’s get this party started.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, everyone!
> 
> Several actually :D
> 
> Firstly: Finally a new chapter! Yay! (my old flatmate came for a visit this weekend so I did not have the time to write)
> 
> Secondly: Since this story has evolved from stress writing to pure pleasure all thanks to your lovely support, I have started writing a Chrismas Special which I will post on the 24nd of December. There will be pure OT3 fluff, christmas-y cozyness and a bunch of feels. Over 1000 words are already written so far and I really hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing the story.
> 
> Thanks for all those sweet and heartwarming comments on my last chapter! You feed my muse and improve my life on a daily basis!!  
> Also hello to all those new readers and thanks for all those kudos! I'm still totally blown!
> 
> And now, after some shameless self-promotion, please enjoy the next chapter (today's special: an inaccurately written fight-scene!)~
> 
>    
> [my tumblr](http://auripigmentum.tumblr.com/)

Yeah, perhaps he should have thought this through.

Meatball #1 wasn’t much taller than him but more than two times larger than Tony and he might be the son of America’s number one weapons manufacturer and he could probably disassemble and reassemble pretty much any SI weapon but that didn’t do him any good if he had no gun – SI or otherwise.

Oh well…

Tony put on the cockiest grin in his reservoir and beckoned they guy with a wink of his finger. “Come on, Snorlax. We haven’t got all day.”

The first hit was predictable enough to sidestep but the second came out of nowhere and right into his stomach. Then, Wannabe Rambo immediately put him into a fortunately pretty crappy headlock. Tony felt like puking but now experience and instinct kicked in and he bit into the meaty arm with full force until he could feel the skin beneath his teeth crack and feel warm liquid well up.

As expected, Muscle-boy let go with a pained howl and a lot of swears and Tony took the opportunity to kick backwards into the guy’s family jewels. Not with enough force but it gave him a moment to bring a few feet between them and catch a ragged breath.

He hoped the other two fared better than him. Fuck.

“That all you got?” The genius tried not to sound so wheezy but failed horribly.

“I could ask you the same.” The guy replied with a satisfactory higher voice and Tony laughed with fake confidence before he hauled himself at him once again.

Fists flew and a mark more often than not before Tony managed to unbalance him and tackle him to the ground. Meatball’s head banged against the wooden restriction of the sandbox and most air was pressed out of his lungs when the brunette’s bony limbs slammed into his chest.

This one was not out cold exactly but not far from it either.

This wasn’t so hard…

Tony pulled himself upwards with a manic grin and a hurting lip and gave his opponent one last kick for good measure before he brought a few staggering feet between them. He then looked for the other two. There was no way he could help them but he… oh. Okay. Meatball #2 had obviously deserted the battlefield and Bucky was sitting on Schmidt’s chest while Steve looked at him menacingly.

“Piss off and never return. Got it?”

“You can’t stop us. We will get what we want. We are more than you and your puny little friends. We will always be victorious.” Schmidt wheezed and despite his words sounded rather desperate.

“Asshole.” Bucky muttered and after bouncing some more on their opponent’s ribcage he got up. “Now bugger off.”

Schmidt scrambled to his feet and teetered towards the exit. “You will regret your deeds!” he coughed faintly before disappearing.

“That would be way funnier if he didn’t mean it.” Bucky grumbled and brushed dirt from his clothes. Tony wished he could do the same but right now his body was busy keeping himself upright. “But thanks guys. I would have been screwed without you.”

“That’s what friends are for, Buck.”

Friends… huh? But before he could reconsider this thought further, he got distracted by a fine trickle of red.

“Holy crap, Barnes! How are you even standing?”

 

oOo

 

“You did **_what_**?!”

Yeah! Let’s go to Steve’s place. His mother’s got dayshift so she won’t be in for a few hours.

Count on Sarah Rogers to be the monkey wrench in the works.

They should have gone to Tony’s since his parents were out anyway or to Aunt Ida’s. Even she would have been better than this dooming guilt trip. But no they had to go somewhere with good medical supply because he was bleeding a bit.

Goddamn! Even the guy Tony had bitten had bled more. Luckily that is because damn did that guy bleed.

“But mom! They were about to beat up Bucky and-“

“I was not asking about that which is another matter altogether. I was asking why you two thought it would be a great idea to skip school.”

The usually gentle face of Steve’s mom was stern and furious now as she stood there with her hands on her hips. They all could have been 6,5’, they would still feel as small as it could get.

Steve had his stubbornly locked jaw thing going on but Tony seemed genuinely intimidated by the force that was five-feet-and-a-bit Sarah Rogers though he tried to hide it behind a pout and an almost believably relaxed posture. His slightly panicked eyes gave him away though.

“Why does this matter when three guys wanted to beat up Bucky?!”

“Because you don’t just skip school and it means you did this vigilante thing again. Didn’t you spend enough time in hospitals already? How many times did I tell you to go to the police or other authorities if something like this happens?”

“But it would have been too late!”

“You knew, both of you knew that someone would want to harm James. That would have given you enough time to contact someone.”

“But-“

“No buts, Steven Grant Rogers. You are all bruised and it could have gone so much worse.”

Silence fell and three boys looked sheepish. Suddenly, the ground looked so much more interesting.

Sarah sighed, the storm was retreating. “Now come on let me take a look at your scratches. Anthony do you need me to call your parents? I bet the call from school worried them as well.”

At that, Tony scoffed but still did not really look up, instead mumbling something about his dad beng proud of his son to toughen up. When Bucky looked up, he could see Sarah watch the other boy with a sad look which vanished as soon as she caught his gaze.

She then ushered them into the kitchen. There she ordered them around like an army captain and all three of them obeyed. Steve and him were relatively okay. Steve had a sore jaw and some scratched from nails and he, apart from yesterday’s bruises, just had this small head wound. Tony had gotten a few hits more which resulted in a blue-ish hue on his left side of the ribcage, a sore shoulder, a few more scratches and he limped a bit.

All in all, it could have been worse and in a way Tony felt less distant. It really sounded frumpy but it seemed that this fight had brought all three of them closer together. Not necessarily Steve and him, they were already frighteningly close but Steve and Tony.

 

oOo

 

“You know, maybe James should try to change schools. I mean if he’s getting bullied there, maybe he would be better off at SHIELD-High. He still lives inside the school’s district.”

Steve looked up from his sandwich and the brown mop of hair next to him followed suit. He was grounded but Tony and him still had a history project to work on so only Bucky had to go after their medical examination. The blonde suspected his mother had a second reason but he was not entirely sure.

“Damn! This is brilliant!” Tony blurted

“Language, dear.” His mom chided gently.

“But the year already started and he’s a year behind as well. Wouldn’t that be difficult?”

“What do you mean ‘a year behind’?”

“Both of us had to spend so much time at hospitals so we are 18 but still in senior year.”

“Oh. Okay. But that’s no problem.”

“My mom is all for helping people in need and my dad is all for looking good and he’s a buddy of Director Fury.” Tony shrugged casually and picked at a tomato, not looking at them. “I could ask them to put in a good word for Bucky.”

“That is a good idea, dear. But James’ grades are quite good and if there is a bullying problem at HyDra-High then I doubt there will be a problem.” She smiled at Tony and Steve shot her a questioning look. What was this all about? He knew she knew something about Tony he didn’t and somehow it bugged him quite a bit.

He would have to ask her later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> You make me happy, do you know that? Thanks for the comments and the new kudos! ♥ You are awesome!
> 
> A note for this chapter: I have no idea how Rebecca Barnes really is so I just improvised her and I hope that even if you don't like her you are at least okay with her. She will probably appear a bit more in later chapters.
> 
> And now, have fun with the new chapter. (juggling three guys really is a handful!)

“Oh my god, Jamie!”

“Shh! Damnit, Becky!” Bucky glared but his kid-sister, as always, could not be bothered.

“What the heck did you do this time?!”

“Pipe down for Pete’s sake! Aunt Ida-“

“Aunt Ida is out. Now shoot, you idiot or I will contribute a few bruises to your current collection.” At that, Bucky could just raise an eyebrow because okay, Rebecca was a handful on a good day but despite her fierce attitude she was a wisp of a girl. She was a head smaller than her brother with a very pretty face she knew how to turn into a weapon. “I will. Believe it or not.” She growled with much more force behind it – it was pretty adorable – and Bucky caved.

He slumped down on his bed right next to where she had lounged before he’d come home and gave a resigned sigh. “Some guys at school are sore losers and wanted a rematch.”

“How the hell did you survive that?”

“Thanks for your faith in me, midget.”

“Come on! You stole my make up again yesterday afternoon. You were obviously tattered before today’s brawl.”

“Steve and Tony came.” He admitted a bit more quietly and winced at the expected squeal.

“Awww! He came to save you! And? And? And?” At his pointed look, she pouted. “You are such a dunce! That was the perfect setting! Endorphins from your victory, a manly amount of blood…”

“He’s my best friend! That would just ruin everything, believe me.” He groaned and shoved her gently because her dreamy look was getting annoying.

“Yadda, yadda, yadda. Seriously, this record is pretty worn. Either you man up and ask him out or you just try to like somebody else. “ She shrugged and shoved him right back.

“It isn’t that easy.”

“Sure it is. You’re just making everything more complicated than it should be, big bro.”

“Then tell me an easy way to make Ida ignore my scratches.”

“Oh, no! That’s impossible! She will see it and I will be there when she does! With popcorn!” Rebecca snickered and evaded another shove.

“Friggin little witch!”

“Big chicken!”

 

oOo

 

“You’re such an idiot, Rogers!” Clint glared at him while Sam looked disapproving and nodded.

“What?”

“You didn’t think of asking us? We would have come!”

“Where?” Steve was just feeling more and more confused and the fact that he had slept a mere three hours last night did not exactly help.

“To the fight yesterday, you dumbass.”

“How do you…” Both boys looked pointedly at a silent Natasha who looked both smug and indignant with him.

“Oh…” Rule #1: Never ask Natasha why she knows something. “They were only three guys.”

“And you were two.”

“Three, actually.”

“Tony doesn’t count. His dad may create weapons but he ain’t one of them.”

“He did bite a guy’s arm so hard he had to get stitches.” Natasha pointed out and Clint’s protest subsided to quiet grumbling.

“Doesn’t mean we couldn’t have helped.” Sam still did not look overly happy but not mad either. “We’re friends, you know. And friends help each other out.”

“Especially if it’s against some idiot from HyDra-High.” Natasha nodded but gave him a clap on the back. “Come on, Steve. You either tell us the whole story or I will introduce you to potential dates.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“She has a list.”

“What?”

“Yes. And now, spill.”

 

-

 

“Okay next time you will call us. You look like shit and that could have been avoided.”

“Secondly, your mom and Stark seem to be onto something, we should research a possible change of schools.”

“And finally, since you’re grounded, movie night will happen at your place and you will invite your Bucky-boy because we really need to meet him.”

Steve looked into three very determined pairs of eyes and something warm spread inside him. All this time he’s had a hard time finding friends. Buck and Peggy had been enough to make him happy but when she moved away and his latent feelings for his best friends had become more prominent, he had longed for somebody else to turn to. And now, all of a sudden, he had four new friends – four because he couldn’t not count Tony in – and though it was overwhelming sometimes, it felt good, great to have people who had his back. His and Bucky’s actually.

“Thanks guys.” He gave all three a genuine smile.

They seemed satisfied for now and started to talk about the possibility of convincing principal Fury to let Bucky join SHIELD-High when the last part of their demands really sunk in.

“Wait!” Everyone looked at him. “We can’t have movie night at my place! Grounded means no visitors. She will kill me if she finds you there!”

“But Tony stayed at your place, didn’t he?”

“Yes, because we have a history class project together. It was school related.”

“Naw, doesn’t matter. Wednesday is her night shift, right? We’ll just wait until she’s gone and then sneak in.”

“No!”

“Sure! Great idea!”

“No, no, no!” But they just ignored him.

“Okay, Clint? Can you bring this caramel popcorn from last time?”

“Sure, if you get your mom to make those super tasty puff pastry thingies.”

“Deal.”

He was so doomed!

 

oOo

 

An insistent knock on the door pulled him away from his latest project for daddy-dear and he answered with an affirmative grunt that was barely audible for the person behind the door.

“Young master?” Ellie, one of the maids stuck her head into the room. “James Barnes is here to see you.”

“Uh, sure. Let him in.” Tony gave a vague hand wave and saved the data for later. His room was a mess of circuitry, some dirty clothes and technical devices in different states of assembly. Bucky had probably seen worse by now.

“Hey, Super Smash Bro.” he greeted his guest with a grin. “What can I do to you?”

“Hey, Jaws. You told me you had upgrades for the arm.” The other boy grinned right back and waved with his metal arm. “It still gets stuck sometimes.”  
Tony rolled his eyes while he cleared Bucky’s usual chair. “The way you treat my beautiful tech is unbelievable, really.”

“Sorry?” The other gave a sheepish grin but was already getting out of his long-sleeved shirt. Damn, this was going to be torture. As if this illegal grin wasn’t enough already…

“Why don’t I believe you, huh?” The banter was easy when they were alone in his own little haven that was his room. He felt safer here and less likely to fuck up because he was surrounded by the things he loved most and the one true love that would never disappoint him: Technology.

When he gave Bucky a once-over, looking for yesterday’s and the previous day’s injuries, he halted. “Is that make-up?!”

A visible flush crept up Bucky’s ears as he nodded. “My sister tried to conceal the worst so the teachers wouldn’t notice.”

“She’s good. Especially the way she drew ‘chicken’ on your nape. The calligraphy is excellent. Looks almost like a real tattoo.” Tony snickered.

“She did what?!”

“Wait, I’ll make a photo.” Before Bucky could protest, the telltale click of the phone’s camera had already sounded and a few tomes more for good measure. Tony sent it to the other boy’s phone so his own files would stay safe and undeleted.

“Now come on. Let’s see what else you broke on my baby.” The genius put away the phone and grabbed his special set of screwdrivers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! Two updates in a week *_*  
> Welcome to the new readers and thank you all for the new kudos.  
> I would especially like to thank those who comment on my chapters! And to those who comment regularly: I am so thankful for your unwavering support and my replies my sound similar each time but I really mean it when I say thank you. ♥
> 
> Note: Warnings for referenced homophobia and generall douchebaggery on the part of Howard Stark

Watching Tony work on his arm was always something else. The other teen seemed more relaxed, more himself whenever he was diving through the wires and circuits and his eyes seemed to light up whenever he got to explain what the hell he actually did there. It was nice.

Hence, he did not interrupt the peace and quiet until he could not hold back any longer what was bugging him since the fight.

“Why did you come yesterday?”

“Huh?” Despite freezing the instant Bucky had asked, the genius played slow. Weird. But he was willing to cut him some slack.

“The fight. Did Steve ask you to?”

“What? No!”

“Hey, I won’t blame you. He is huge now but he’s still got some mean puppy eyes.”

“I am able to make decisions all by myself, Barnes.” The retort was dry, almost bleak and Bucky cringed inside.

“Then why did you skip school to beat up some assholes you had no business with?” He asked curiously, searching Tony’s face for answers the smaller boy was not willing to give. He did not look like it but the guy was an emotional clam as far as he knew.

“What? Why do you ask? Can’t a guy help out?” Tony spluttered and averted his gaze. “And I hate assholes like the next guy.”

“But the next guy would probably not come running to help.” His voice was less curious now, more stating, wondering.

“Yeah, well, I’m awesome. Why? Mad I saved your ass?” the chuckle sounded a bit forced, just like the comment.

“Nah! I will never unsee how you went all cannibal on that guy.” Bucky grinned and gave the other a gentle shove with his shoulder.

“Hey! Stop that! I just got that up there, you ass! Now it’s all lose again and-“

“Anthony?”

A deep voice sounded and all of a sudden it felt as if all warmth had been sucked out of the room. At least it seemed so if you looked at Tony now suddenly with his back straight and muscles taut. Both boys looked up to a man Bucky had only really met once or twice in the two years he’d been in the care of SI.

“Yes, dad?”

“What are you doing?” Howard Stark’s gaze was scrutinizing and slightly depreciatory, especially when he got a look at Bucky’s bare upper body.

“I’m just doing some check up on Project JBB-0812-A. Uhm, James Barnes’ left arm.”

The man hummed gruffly and nodded at the ‘project’ without really looking at him again.“Be more professional, Anthony. People walking past your room might get the wrong impression.”

Tony nodded, his face somewhat blank, polite. “I’m sorry, I will. Did you need something else?”

“Yes. I will be off to London now. Don’t forget your assignments and if something urgent arises, your mother is in Aspen until Friday.”

“Okay, dad. I won’t forget.” Tony gave a smile. “Have a safe trip.”

After Howard nodded and disappeared with resolute steps, his son slumped visibly in his chair and silence stretched for a moment until the brunette turned back to his guest, a partly fake smile plastered on. “So, where were we?”

“Huh. Your dad always seems neutral to liberal on the news.”

“Yeah well…” at this question, Tony immediately buried himself in work again, his smile turning bitter. “He can be everyone for the public but when it comes to his only heir he’s… a bit old-school.”

Or a bigoted douchebag. But Bucky didn’t say that out loud.

 

oOo

 

“I should ground you more often, it seems.” His mom chuckled when she saw Steve sitting on the floor with the last boxes from their move he never got to unpack.

He gave her a grin. “I’m not so sure you should. Remember last winter?”

She cringed and nodded. “You’re right. But it’s still until Friday. I worry, Steven.” He nodded and let her tousle his hair.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

When she left, he turned back to the box. It was the stuff he had previously stashed under his bed like old sketchbooks and the expensive set of gouache colors he got for his last birthday and held back for important motives.

What he found below all this made him grin in glee and he immediately picked up the old walkie-talkie. Bucky had given it to him after they had been ten, both sick and not been allowed to be on the phone the whole time. At first, they had used them when one of them – mostly Steve – had been bedridden and later when one of them – mostly Bucky – had house arrest. The fact that Bucky had been in need of a friend, yet not contacted him clouded his joy somewhat but it did not prevent him from trying out the batteries.

“Eagle One to Eagle Two. Are you there?” Steve stared at the two-way radio, waiting. He knew he was giddy, he mostly was when it came to Bucky. He bit his lip.

“Roger, Rogers.”

“Hey, Bucky.”

“Hey, Steve. Why the hell are you Eagle One?”

“Because I was faster.” Steve knew he grinned like a lunatic but at least so long as nobody knew, he did not need to mind. Instead, he leaned back against his bed.

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

“How’s prison treating you these days?”

“Could be worse. At least they let me have my own cell. The guys want to come over tomorrow night.”

Bucky laughed. “Wow, Stevie! You’re getting yourself a badboy image there!”

Steve huffed a laugh. “But not without you. Come too?”

There was a pause and with every second of silence ticking by, Steve got more anxious. “I don’t know… remember how I fled that party the other night?”

“They didn’t mind. They want to meet you. Tony will come too.”

“Huh. Yesterday he told me he had some projects to do.”

“I asked him today and…” Steve rubbed his neck. “Seems like I’m pretty convincing.”

“Oh, no! Oh god, Steve! Don’t tell me you puppy-eyed him!”

“What? No? I’m still convinced you’re making that up to blame me for your bad decisions.”

“Nope. Ask your mom. Ask those new people, ask Peggy. You’re the master of puppy-eyes!”

“Slowly I’m thinking it’s not such a bad idea that you don’t want to come along tomorrow. You’ll just conspire with Clint.”

“Well if you put it this way… I may come. Just to watch the giant crash that will happen when your mom finds out about secret movie night.”

“You’re an ass.”

“I kno-how.” Bucky sing-songed into the microphone.

Shaking his head, Steve hoisted himself up to the bed to be more comfortable. “How was school the last two days. Did anyone try anything?”

“No. Which is weird.” Steve frowned when he heard the pondering voice. “But I heard rumors. Pierce seems pissed and they will probably kick me out of school. Or beat me into a pulp. Whichever is faster.”

A cold shiver ran down Steve’s back. “Shit.”

“Yeah…”

“The others want to help.”

“What? How do they know?” Bucky sounded hurt, betrayed and Steve cursed inwardly.

“No! I didn’t tell them! Promise! Natasha found out about it. She has her sources and all that.”

“Oh…”

“She wants to use some time of Pepper’s School-Halloween-Party-Meeting and make plans… It would be good if you came too.”

“I know it’s weird and I’m still baffled but… look at it like this: They already want you at SHIELD, instead of those assholes you have to endure at HyDra…”

This time, Steve waited without saying anything else. He hated waiting.

“Okay.”

“You will come?” Steve sat up in excitement.

“Yeah, yeah. I mean… this Barton guy and Tony ware alright. When is it?”

“Half past three tomorrow afternoon.”

“Alright. I’ll be there.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!  
> Have a smaller chapter for the long wait v_v  
> I'm still working on the Christmas Special but the words won't come  
> (despite this I'm still hoping to post it sometime on the 25th or 26th)  
> Thank you all for your kudos and comments ♥ you give me life!

It was Thursday and Steve was at loss. Since his mom had switched shifts – how did Natasha find out _that_?! – they had moved movie night a day and he still didn’t know what to do about it. He did not want to lie to his mother but his friends were unmovable. And Steve was pretty sure Natasha and Clint knew how to use a hairpin on a lock. In the end, he was doomed either way.

And if that wasn’t enough, Pepper had somehow talked him into designing and drawing some decorations for the Halloween party. Next to him, Tony still cackled with vicious glee.

“This is great! For the first time she did not make me do all the stuff.” The brunette giggled and wiped away tears of laughter.

“I hate you.” Steve grumbled but obediently took out his sketchbook to scribble some first sketches.

“No, you don’t!”

“Oh, Steve, believe me: There is no need to grovel.” Pepper commented in a dry tone before it became sugary sweet. “You’re going to be in charge of the lighting, aren’t you Tony?”

The laughter died from the genius’ lips and was replaced by a rather sour look. “Come on, Pep! Can’t you bully somebody else? The lighting machinery is absolutely outdated! How am I supposed to work with that?!”

“Aw! Thank you Tony for doing this for me! You are the best.” Pepper hugged him and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek to shut him up. Now he just pouted.

“I hate you.” He mumbled.

“No, you don’t!” She mimicked his words and intonation from earlier and left.

Steve watched her go before his gaze found its way back to Tony. “Wow! No wonder she’s president of the student council. How does she do this?!”

“If I knew, I would be busy engineering a way to shield me from her, believe me.” The other boy grumbled and sunk further into his chair. “When did you say Bucky is coming? He’s late.”

“Fuck you, Stark! I have impeccable timing!” Steve’s heartbeat sped up a bit at the sound of Bucky’s voice. The newcomer dragged a chair between the other two and flopped down. “Hey.” Bucky looked a bit exhausted but the tousled hair always looked good at him and his smile always made it hard to shove those feelings to the back of his mind. Damn!

“Hey.” He gave a smile in return and only realized his stare when Natasha cleared her throat.

“Okay, now that James is here, we can begin.” She announced to the admittedly pretty large group. They were eight people in total which did not only overwhelm him but Bucky a little bit too. After looking around the table, the other had become silent and still. He didn’t even protest to using Bucky’s first name, which was a huge tell-tale sign. “Our goal is to get principal Fury to allow you joining SHIELD-High. What options do we have?” The second in command of the redhead-power-duo looked around.

“I can try to get my dad to put in a good word. He knows Fury and sometimes gives funds for the school.” Tony piped up. He seemed a bit tense even though he was sprawled on his chair as if he was not really involved.

The second clue that something was wrong was Pepper’s immediate scowl. “Thank you Tony, but I would rather consider this option as our last way out.” Tony rolled his eyes as if he had anticipated the reaction when she continued. “Mr. Coulson is vice president and he likes Natasha and Clint –“

“And you!” Clint interjected with a laugh. “I’ve never seen him trust someone else as much as he trusts you.”

“Yeah well...”

“What she means…” Natasha smacked Clint on the back of his head and continued. “The three of us can go and talk to Coulson. I’m pretty sure he would support us and he can definitely sell the idea to Fury. The thing is, we would need to tell him exactly why you want to transfer.” She pinned Bucky with her eyes. “Would you be okay with that?”

Slowly, the brunette in question nodded and tried to subtly bite is lower lip. He failed at the subtlety part. “Sure. Do what you need.”

“Thank you.”

 

oOo

 

Oh, god! Bucky hated this. He really, really did! The people from his new school already saw him as a pity case even before he transferred. Great! As if the arm wasn’t enough of a source. Now he was the poor bullied invalid. But Bucky grit his teeth because there was no way in hell he would stay at HyDra for long. He wanted to be far away from Pierce, Rumlow and their merry men and he wanted to be near Steve. And Tony.

Woah. Where did that come from?

Bucky blinked but then decided it was just because Tony had become quite the friend in the course of the last week. Yeah, that was probably it.

“Bucky?” Again, Bucky blinked and focused on the hand in front of him. Had he zoned out? Apparently, because why else would Clint wave his hand in front of his eyes?

“Yeah?”

“Dude, stop dreaming!” The blonde laughed. “Are you coming to movie night at Steve’s tonight?”

“Uh… Are you sure you want to antagonize Sarah Rogers? She doesn’t look like it but man, you really don’t wanna do this.”

“Are you offering your place then?”

“What?!” Bucky just stared at the other in disbelief. “No! I mean…”

“Come oooon! You’re part of the group now!”

“Uh…”

“Great! Then eight at Bucky’s place! Wherever the heck that is…”

The whole group nodded and announced their agreement before Bucky could even process what the fuck had happened. A clap on his shoulder made him look at Steve who laughed but looked indefinitely relieved. “That’s really big of you, Buck.”

“Asshole.”

“Don’t worry. Everyone always helps with the clean-up and I will help to convince aunt Ida.” Oh great! He had to convince his aunt. AND shoo his stupid dumb little sister out of the house for the evening. Talk about herculean tasks…

“Yeah, sure. You have house arrest, punk.”

“Then we need to convince aunt Ida to convince my mom of letting me come tonight, jerk.”

Bucky barked a laugh. “As if that’s possible.”

-

“Holy crap how did you do that?!” Bucky stared at a sheepishly grinning Steve in his doorway.

“Uhm…” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “There might be some truth to your puppy-eyes-theory…”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> This chapter is about half as long as my usual ones but fret not because
> 
> a) this chapter contains a beautiful encounter I wanted, no, needed to write since I wrote Becky in chapter 8  
> and  
> b) Since it's Chrismas (at least here in my home) and you all are such lovely readers, I have the promised [gift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2843126) ready for you ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for your support!

He didn’t want to admit it but he was fucking nervous. There were people coming over and there was a whole bunch of them. It wouldn’t have been a problem 2 and a half years ago but now…

Steve had roped him into changing his long sleeve into a normal t-shirt. The metallic gleaming made him even more twitchy no matter how many times Steve tried convince him the others wouldn’t judge. Bucky usually hated the flesh glove since its touch felt fake but now he desperately wished it was not ripped and useless.

“Don’t worry, Jimmy.” His sister, who he had totally failed to chase out of the house, said lightly, patted his shoulder and stole another Dorito. “Huh… if Steve keeps working out like that, he’ll have the shoulders-waist ratio of a tortilla chip.” She held the chip to the same level as Steve’s back whose owner was stirring the dip a few feet away.

“Damn it, Becks! I’ve got other – Huh… you’re right.” Both siblings stared intently at the tortilla chip until the doorbell broke the spell.

It was Tony tapping away on his phone. He looked tired - but when didn’t he - and he was tapping away on his phone. But before he could greet his guest in any way, his sister was all over the genius.

“Oh my god! Is that the new Stark Phone?! Where did you get it? I thought they were still beta-testing them!” Bright, big eyes were locked on Tony who first looked confused from his Becky to his phone and back, huffed a laugh and then started to smirk.

“I have one because I built it.”

“Holy crap! You’re Tony Stark, Jimbo’s brother in robo-arms!”

“What? _Jimbo_?!” Tony looked over at him in utter glee and Bucky sighed.

“Tony? I can call you Tony, right? Yeah? Great. I have a deal to propose: A Stark Phone for embarrassing stories about Jimmy-boy here.”

Bucky gaped. Oh, no she wouldn’t dare!

“I am intrigued. But how embarrassing exactly?” Tony scratched his chin.

Oh, fuck, not the…

“There’s the story of his fifteenth birthday and it involves a spiked punch and aunt Ida’s Sunday dr-“ That was as far as his demonic sister came because Bucky slapped his right hand over her mouth.

“Nope. You won’t. And licking my hand hasn’t worked for years. You’re disgusting. I haven’t told you this yet today. You are.”

“What won’t she tell?” Eyes went to Steve who looked at them curiously.

“Some story from _Jimbo_ ’s fifteenth birthday, apparently.” Tony, that brat, had the guts to grin like a magpie in front of a giant pile of diamonds.

“Ahh! The one with the punch and the dress, right?”

“Nooo! Steeeeve!” He whined his plea and despite his sadistic grin, Steve winked at him and kept silent. Thank god for Steve! Unfortunately, his sister used that exact moment to wiggle out of his grasp.

“Alright, little sparrow.” Tony looked over at Becky. “How about I give you a custom made phone and you throw in a few mortifying photos?”

“Ohhhh I like you. You’re mine now! My brother is too stupid to appreciate your awesome anyway.” And with that, she grabbed his hand and pulled Tony upstairs into her room.

“I… I’m not sure what exactly I witnessed just now but I think you’re screwed.” Steve mused as they looked at the stairs in astonishment.

“You mean fucked. I am royally fucked.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I hope you had a nice start into 2015!  
> I sadly haven't had any proper internet in a week now but thanks to lovely feedback and all those kudos I try to upload the new chapter with my phone and really bad internet 
> 
> The third part of this chapter (bucky's pov) is slightly explicit and when i get my internet back i will edit the format so you can skip that part if you don't want to read it but it's really just fumbling and an almost blowjob :)  
> Said part is also dedicated to ginnyvos (i'm so sorry for not replying to your e-mail yet!) because apparently she wished for bucky to be screwed or fucked but i'm really bad at writing smut so all you get is a little teaser ;)
> 
> hope you like the chapter, though!
> 
> Edit: If you want to skip Bucky's dream, don't read the italic type

In the end, he got more than just the story about Bucky’s drunk cross-dressing-incident: Some blibs and blurbs of information on him and Steve and the promise for more, a nice talk about tech and a new fangirl-friend-thingy. His first and only, really. Becky was a lot like the little sister he never knew he had but probably had wanted all his life. It was nice.

Up until now.

“… and oh-my-god! Then Jimbo stared unbelievably starry-eyed at Steve who was as oblivious as ever and ran into a lamp post.” The girl laughed so hard at the memory she had to pause. “You should have seen it! Hilarious!”

Meanwhile, Tony tried to laugh along while hiding his frustration. “Yeah, I bet.” He was apparently not doing so well. He could tell from the way she stopped talking and instead started looking at him with some kind of realization the genius knew from Pepper and did not like.

“Shit! Sorry! So, so sorry! You like one of them, don’t you?” The floor looked so much more interesting all of a sudden! “Oh, god! You do! Which one? My brother? Or Steve?”

The silence stretched until he gave a meek “Yes?” which made the atmosphere that much more awkward and heavy. Why had he told her anyway? It had been the most stupid thing to do. They only knew each other for an hour or so. Just because she had felt like a sister for a moment and…

Delicate arms wrapped themselves around his arms and chest and pulled him into a warm hug. Surprised, Tony looked up to see the girl press awkwardly against his side but look at her with sympathy and stubborn determination.

“I don’t know what you see in either of those two idiots but if one of them hurts you, I will hurt them.”

The laugh from his lips startled the genius. Okay, maybe the feeling was mutual. “Thanks, I guess.” Since he couldn’t move his arms, he gently bumped her head with his and grinned at her. “And now tell me what features you want for your phone.”

“Ohhhhh!” Her face brightened instantly. “First of all I really need a good battery. One that lasts at least three days. And then…”

 

oOo

 

After the others had appeared one after another, Rebecca had released Tony or better: Both had come out of her room cackling in such an unnerving manner that Bucky had groaned again and Pepper had gotten this slightly pinched look while Rhodey had just chuckled and joined the newly formed evil twins.

After Ocean’s Eleven, they were now watching the sequel. Sam next to him on the couch was already fast asleep and Clint, who was lounging on the armchair together with Natasha, their limbs entwined to a Gordian Knot as always, was visibly fighting a losing battle. Meanwhile, Nat was exchanging commentary on the movie with Pepper, who was leaning against the armchair, her feet in Tony’s lap.

Steve’s gaze came to a halt when he saw Bucky next to him. The brunette’s eyes hadn’t been on the screen for quite some time and were instead watching something, both curious and intent. When he followed his line of sight, he saw Rhodey sitting to their feet with Tony’s head on his outstretched legs. The other boy was absently playing with the genius’ hair.

Tony and the caress of his hair were obviously what had caught Bucky’s attention and a pang of jealousy went through Steve. Not having his best friend’s attention, not being the one he watched took up most part of it. But there was also a part that generally envied the physical attention Tony was receiving. And then… then, there was another part, still small but undeniable: He was jealous of Rhodey. Something in him wanted to be in his place, carding fingers through brown locks.

Steve bit his lip hard. He hated being jealous but ever since he had admitted to his feelings for Bucky, it had become easy for him to be invidious. He had hated the girls, his friend had surrounded himself with and had hated his scrawny body, had hated to be nothing to look twice at. Now he looked better, felt better and Bucky hasn’t had a date in almost a year now and still, Steve felt like, no, _was_ a coward. Still too afraid to confess something so close to his heart.

When he looked up, he caught Natasha’s gaze. Light from the TV danced across her face which emphasized the look she gave him: part calculating, part fond and part exasperated.

He quickly looked away, back to the movie. There was no escaping from the redhead but at least he could try and stall until tomorrow.

When about 15 minutes later Bucky’s head dropped down in his shoulder, giving away a quiet snore, he felt some of the tension in his gut uncoil.

 

oOo

_The room was barely lit, only a few lamps illuminated the living room but he could clearly see Steve smile at him. It was a new smile and Bucky took a moment to burn in into his minds because the usual warm, sunny smile was laced with something he could only identify as want. The look suited Steve._

_The blonde laughed as if he’d head the thoughts and leant forward. “You know…” the other boy started with his low, oh so low voice. “Everyone is gone.” And then he grinned and they were kissing. Steve’s lips soft but firm on his as he’d always imagined. A hot spark went through his abdomen and his fingers were tangled in blonde strands._

_When they stopped, both were smiling. Had Steve been topless before? Bucky shrugged inwardly and openly admired the view. Wow. He looked down on himself to see if he was wearing a shirt – no, by the way – when he realized a head in his lap: Tony was dreamily smiling up to him, lifting his hand from his chest for a small wave before gently stroking Bucky’s stomach, lazily drawing patterns on the naked skin._

_“So, we’re alone now, huh?” Bucky rasped eloquently. Tony’s smile became wicked when he affirmed. The brunette turned his head to kiss the skin right above his waist band and, yes, he was deliberately applying friction to his groin. Bucky let out an appreciative hum and used his free hand to card through the unruly locks._

_Then, Steve claimed his mouth once again, thoroughly this time with tongue and all and he could feel slightly callused hands softly brushing his nipples. When the blonde started to kiss his way down to Bucky’s throat, the brunette looked down again, his head slightly tilted._

_Tony’s hand was now replaced by Steve’s because the genius was currently busy stroking Bucky’s thigh and kissing his way down to his dick – and when had he pulled off the pants? – and then licking the hard length, before taking it all in. Bucky moaned loudly._

_Oh, God! So good!_

_Steve was sucking and biting his neck and then his nipples, one after the other._

_Then, Tony had his balls._

_“Fuck! Tony! Steve!” Bucky groaned and the other two gave hums that resonated on his skin. More. He needed more! Not enough!_

_“Bucky~” Steve sighed._

_“Bucky!” Why was Steve’s voice so loud and… feminine?_

_He could hear a faint knocking sound._

 

“Bucky!”

“BUCKY!”

Bucky tore his eyes open and jolted upwards in his… bed. Shit.

“WHAT?” He shouted back at his sister who had been knocking at his bedroom door.

“What do you want for breakfast, Sleeping Beauty?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Lucky Charms as always.” He then flopped back onto his cushions, threw one arm over his eyes and groaned quietly. He could feel his dick press against the fabric of his boxers.

He had not only dreamt a sexy dream about Steve, which was honestly nothing new by now, but also about Tony. Tony sucking him off. Tony looking at him like the best thing that could have happened was waking up in Bucky’s lap.

Fuck. Fuck!

Could that mean…? Was he…? Him too? No!

Triple Fuck. Literally.

He would never be able to look them in the eye ever again. At least for a few days.

“Come on!” Becky’s voice sounded once more. “The bathroom is free. Now get your sorry little ass up or you’re gonna be late!”

“SHUT UP!”

“Woah! No reason to get your panties in a twist.” She muttered and audibly shuffled away.

Groaning, he got out of bed. Taking a shower was probably the right thing to do right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> Sorry it took me so long! At first I had to suffer through two weeks without internet (except for my phone's) and then I reread this story and started to notice knots and loose ends both in the stuff I've already written and in the planned part and it took a while to unravel it. Which means: the unraveling of the blot will be boring but I try to use only few deus ex machina moments xDD Yeah I suck at actual plot so, sorry.
> 
> Now thank you to all my lovely readers! I've never thought I'd actually get more than 50 kudos on this thing so you can imagine how utterly blown my mind is ♥ Thank you so much for reading, still!
> 
> And I would especially like to thank EchoSiriusRumme who sweetened my internetless days with commenting every single chapter. Wow! Thanks!!
> 
> And for the others: I did not forget you! I will mention every sweet commentator in the end notes of the last chapter of this story ♥

Contrary to popular belief, Tony liked walks and fresh air and stuff like that. Walks to the supermarket a few blocks away for example were always good for clearing his head and replenishing his supplies was a nice addition.

Now, his backpack was filled with cans of energy drink of varying flavors, cheese strings and snacks like salted or chocolate coated nuts. All in all, ingredients for a promising Saturday night. Especially since he’d finished his dad’s last assignment mere hours ago which meant he could work on his AI software in peace, maybe even start with the construction of his robot.

A high pitched shriek pulled him out of his planning and a familiar mop of blonde hair caught his attention. A little girl was dangling from the bridge that lead over a rather narrow but deep river, two boys were looming over her, laughing until she lost her grip and fell.

Tony was in motion even before his brain had fully processed what the fuck was happening until he saw a familiar blonde mop of hair. Steve, who had been approaching the scene from the bank opposite to the brunette was now racing towards the bridge and…

Shit!

Steve, the fucking idiot, actually jumped over the bridge’s railing and right into the river, diving after the girl.

At first there were only bubbles on the water’s surface and panic slowed Tony down. Seconds seemed like minutes but in the end, the other boy resurfaced gasping, the panicking girl in one arm.

This finally thawed him and the genius ran like his life depended on it. He could hear his own voice call for Steve when the other swam with his free arm, searching for a good way to exit the stream. Luckily the current was not too strong but the upcoming walls that would eventually canalize the river were too high to climb easily, especially if you had a struggling child to take care of.

“STEVE!” He called again. “Metal rungs to your left!”

The blonde did not look at him but reacted instantly, swimming towards the left bank. Tony reached the makeshift ladder shortly before Steve did, rid himself of his backpack and got on his stomach to reach for the shivering child. Both helped her to climb up to the brunette who finally got her on solid ground. He pulled her further from the edge and took off his jacket to wrap it around her.

“Elena!” A woman was running as fast as her heels allowed.

“Mommy!” When the girl saw her mother, she immediately started crying and Tony let go of her so she could meet her mom halfway and he could pay more attention to the dripping hot guy who was now coughing next to him.

“You are such a fucking idiot!” Tony growled and rubbed Steve’s back when the coughing didn’t stop immediately. “Jumping from a bridge…”

“What should I have done? Let her drown?” The other rasped and gave him a daring, stubborn look.

“No, obviously.” Tony rolled his eyes. “But getting knocked out in the water just because you had too much speed and hit your head on the ground wouldn’t have helped the girl. Idiot.”

“I wouldn’t have. I know-“

“Thank you so much!” And all of a sudden, both boys were on the receiving end of a very strong hug. “Thank you so much for saving my little Elena.”

“Uhm…” Tony mumbled. “That was all Steve. I didn’t do anything.”

“Most people wouldn’t have done anything.” The woman sniffed and ignored him, just released them eventually.

“I’m sure other people would have done the same.” Steve gently patted her arm and smiled but then got serious. “But I think you should call an ambulance or-“ The sound of sirens shut him up. “Okay.”

After that, it got a bit chaotic: Paramedics looked the girl and Steve over and gave both blankets, the police asked spectators about the two boys and apparently every neighbor and pedestrian had something to contribute.

Tony had taken his backpack and was now sitting on a bench a few feet away from the ruckus. He didn’t even know what he was waiting for. His jacket has expendable, really, and Steve was a big boy, perfectly able to get back home all by himself.

Stupid hot, sexy, perfect idiot with his hero complex.

“Hey! Thanks.” Tony looked up into blue eyes and his stupid heart skipped a beat. Steve was wrapped in a shock blanket.

“You are a reckless idiot.”

The blonde chuckled and sat down next to him. “Yeah, you mentioned that already.” Then he started coughing again. He would blame his next words on the drowned-puppy-sight.

“Come on, you need dry clothes before you catch a cold. I live just down the street.”

 

oOo

 

“Haven’t I made myself clear, Barnes?”

He gulped. Pierce was pulling his hair so he had to look at the bastard. Fuck.

“Crippled faggots like you are not welcome here. So you either never show your sorry face at my school again or I will make sure that you need to get a new one.”

“Fuck you.” Bucky spat him in the face because he would not bow to this fucking asshole.

“Very well, then…”

 

oOo

 

The set of clothes that Tony had given him was a number too small but except for the fear to accidentally rip the shirt apart, it was alright. Or maybe not because the brunette was shooting him weird glances every now and then. But it was only until his own clothes were washed and dry again, so it didn’t really matter.

They were currently sitting on a couch in Tony’s room, sharing a bag of chocolate coated hazelnuts and talking about the genius’ latest robot-project. Well… Tony was talking and Steve was listening but it was interesting and the way the other boy’s face lit up during the explanation was worth every expression the blonde didn’t understand right away.

It was kind of cozy. Where the parts of the mansion he had seen on their way to Tony’s rooms had been glamorous, orderly, intimidating and fancy, Tony’s living space was pure chaos with worn edges and a thousand different things scattered across the floor and any other surface. It was so… Tony.

Steve found himself smiling.

“What?” The brunette shot him a quizzical look and laughed, slightly confused.

“I-“ His phone rang with his mother’s ringtone. “Sorry, I gotta-“

“Sure, go ahead.” Tony waved unnecessarily at the bag the blonde was rummaging through.

“Hi mom! What’s up?” His smile faltered almost immediately at her words.

_“Honey, I think you’ll want to get to the hospital. James was just brought in.”_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, so much for "in the next 24 hours" but I kicked myself in the butt and here it is, one day late xD  
> And I admit I am a bit sorry about the cliffhanger xD In my mind it wasn't all that bad so I didn't realize the impact it could have on the reader. (But I definitely loved the outraged comments ♥)
> 
> Btw: It's a bit sad that I needed half the fic to find each boy's impetus but I think/hope I got it now. If you still think something's off about the characterization, feel free to tell me.
> 
> If not, enjoy ♥

_Life_ is _pain, Highness! Anyone who says differently is selling something._

Yeah, there was definitely too much life in his life.

Currently, Bucky was feeling three things: An already subsiding but still relatively sharp pain in his general ribcage area, dull pain all around and a slight fuzziness. Wonderful! The good stuff!

And then his senses were slowly returning. He could smell disinfectant which meant doctor but hospital was more likely. And voices… Familiar ones.

“… -ve! Goddamn it! Stay here!” Was that… “I bet he’ll wake up soon and then I will have to explain why you are off doing something stupid and I did not stop you.”

“This isn’t stupid! Don’t you see him? _They_ did that to him!” Wow! Steve sounded really mad there. And mad Steve plus ‘doing stupid stuff’ usually equaled unnecessary trouble, especially since Bucky was obviously in no shape to intervene himself and Tony still had to learn.

Bucky opened his eyes even though his lids felt leaden. “God, Steve.” He croaked like an old man which was kind of funny and for a moment, he got so distracted, that he did not notice the immediate silence. “Just get your stupid ass back onto the chair.” Okay, more words required efford and still came out slurred. It was only then that he realized his jaw felt doubled of not tripled in size.

He frowned and the lines got deeper when he looked into two pale faces all at once.

“Hey, Buck.” The baby blues shone more brightly than usual. “You really scared us. How do you feel?”

“Like an elephant sat on me.”

“Nah. Way too 3D for that. More like a very intimate encounter with a scrap press – Ouch! Steve! What the fuck?! Oh no! Don’t give me that look! That’s it! You can walk next time! I’m not taking you anywhere anymore!” This rant was followed by a sputtering sound which probably meant that Tony, mature pre-adult that he was, had stuck his tongue out at Steve.

“So… Why were you fighting?” He mumbled and tried to sit up only to be held down by two determined pairs of hands. Bucky groaned. “You’re not my mom!” This was exhausting. Or it was just because of the drugs. He didn’t know. Only, that he was getting sleepy again.

Steve laughed. “You wish.”

“Yeah.” Tony agreed, but gave Steve the stinky eye. “Rogers here wants to avenge you like the knight in shiny armor he is but I think since there was obviously a witness who brought you here in the first place we might as well use this to get to Pierce. Or at least make the school change easier.”

“But the police can’t do anything. His family has too much influence.”

“But we can try. And if it only gets Bucky here into our school and away from those assholes, we could-“

“Tony, dear, language.” Both heads whipped to where the door and subsequently Sarah Rogers seemed to be. “But he is right, Steve. This vigilante streak has to stop or at least needs some limits.” Bucky heard the sound of a closing door and a few moments later saw the familiar form at his bedside.

“Hello, Sarah.”

“Hello, sweetie.” She smiled with a tinge of sadness and ran a hand through his hair. “They really did a number on you. Do you want to sit up a bit?” He nodded, or at least tried but when it didn’t work so well he gave a vocal affirmative and she pushed a button to bring his body in an almost sitting position.

After a nod, she turned back to the other two who had both fled to the other side of the bed. “The witness was nice enough to leave his contact details at the reception as well as the message that he would be willing to testify.”

“Do you know his name?” Steve asked, still not looking as if he was okay with the change of plan.

“Something with C… wait…” Sarah pulled a neatly folded note out of her uniform pocket and unfolded it. “Yes. A Mr. Phillip Coulson.”

A loud, long suffering groan made them all look at Tony even though Steve was less surprised and more annoyed if the massive eye roll had any say in it. “What?

“Okay, I changed my mind. I’m totally with Steve here, let’s do the eye-for-an-eye-thing. It’s better than Coulson.”

“For the last time: Why do you always think he has a taser?! He’s a history teacher!”

“That’s just his cover! He’s… he’s…”

“Oh yes, please enlighten us.”

“He’s an evil super nanny! Or a super spy. Or both! Seriously! He _has_ a taser! I swear!”

“Sure, Tony. What’s next? Miss Hill is actually a robot?”

“Hey! She never shows human emotion and I bet she runs on batteries or something!”

The bickering went on and on.

Bucky caught Sarah’s questioning but still fondly amused look and retorted with a snort and a helpless shrug. Or at least something similar.

Those two idiots…

 

oOo

 

After their graciously extended visiting hours had ended, Tony and Steve walked back to the parking area. Tony was fiddling with his phone and looked more and more sullen.

“Everything alright?” He finally asked when Tony dawdled on the last few feet to his car.

“Huh?” The genius looked genuinely surprised at the question but then shrugged it off. “ Sure, sure!”

“Yeah. I totally believe that.” He snorted but got more serious and gently grabbed his shoulder when Tony stared back at the screen of his phone. “Come on, what’s up?”

“Nothing! I… uh…” Brown eyes met his and he could practically see the brunette’s resolve crumble. “My old man’s back from his business trip. Way earlier than expected. And… apparently not in such a good mood.”

Steve frowned at the slump of the other boy’s shoulders. Bucky had told him that Tony’s home was not the warmest but now that all seemed like an understatement. “You can stay with me tonight, of you like.” Something in the other’s eyes made him reassess his words and a flush crept up his neck. “I mean – as a sleepover kind of thing. My mom’s not there, obviously, so we could watch movies?”

The blonde desperately tried to push away all mental images of things they could do on a couch in a barely lit living room. This was so wrong! Bucky was in the hospital and he was thinking stupid thoughts about another friend!

“I- I don’t want to intrude. I bet you had other things to do tonight.” Tony was not looking at him anymore and slowly twisting out of Steve’s grip.

“You won’t intrude.” He smiled, as he hoped, reassuringly. “Actually, the evening will be less boring like this.”

“Uhm… Okay.” The small smile on Tony’s lips was definitely genuine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry I'm late but the last week was a whole load of crap. Especially Wednesday and Friday. The internshit wore me down in ways that rendered me useless to write one good sentence and I did stuff I'm not really proud of.  
> Luckily this fic is a band-aid for my soul and now you've got a long chapter to enjoy! ♥  
> This chapter also marks the end of the first half of this fic.  
> Thank you, lovely people, for your comments and kudos and general support! You are amazing!

It was a bit weird having Tony over and not just because of the fact that he hadn’t had a single sleepover without Bucky. No, it was more the way he started to _notice_ Tony. Not that he hadn’t really seen him before, no, but since the parking lot he started to perceive things about the genius like his unbelievably expressive face or that his fingers were always restless, drumming a reoccurring tattoo on the steering wheel. Things like that.

This was really not something he needed right now.

Steve gave a sigh an opened the microwave to take out the popcorn. Expertly, he twisted out of the steam’s way when he opened the bag and dumped its content into a bowl. He then snatched the two glasses and a bottle of lemonade from the counter and returned to the living room where Tony was disassembling the remote.

“The remote isn’t at fault if there’s no decent movie on TV, you know.” Steve remarked and put the bowl and glasses down to pour each some lemonade.

“But it was so slow!” Tony whined and pointed at the batteries. “And the way it’s consuming energy is unbelievably inefficient.” He put the screwdriver – and where the hell had he gotten a screwdriver?! Oh who was he asking? He probably conjured them like Natasha summoned sharp objects – between his teeth to use both hands for something. “I jus’ nee’ to put sis here an’…” The genius screwed the casing shut and put the batteries back before closing that compartment before handing the remote to Steve with a radiant grin. “Better than new!”

“Thanks.” The blonde took the device and eyed it cautiously. At least there was no ominously blinking light. “But if it blows up in my face, I will blame you.”

“Naw! Your pretty face is safe.” Tony chuckled but seemed slightly mortified by his words so Steve didn’t say anything. Besides, he was busy keeping the warm feeling in his stomach at bay.

They switched channels – which, wow, worked much better than before! – until they got stuck at some hilarious infomercial program. It was good since making fun of the stupidity that was infomercials distracted him from the matters at hand.

An hour or two later, Steve felt a weight against his shoulder: Tony had finally fallen asleep and nuzzled against the blonde’s biceps. It was so endearing, Steve didn’t even mind the strands of hair tickling his nose when he turned his head to look at his friend. He didn’t even realize he had lifted his hand when his fingers touched the unruly locks. They were softer than expected and he couldn’t keep himself from petting.

Only when Tony shifted closer and gave a quiet sound of delight, he paused. What was he doing? Trying to use Tony as a substitute for Bucky? Trying to get over Bucky by falling for Tony? Was he cursed so he would always fall for his ~~brunette~~ best friends?

Then, the next moment his rational side took over. Did it even matter if he knew? Probably not since he wouldn’t act on those crushes. Probably. Hopefully? Anyway, there were more important things going on in their lives and there was no need to complicate things further by blowing affections out of proportion. He should just… ignore them for now. Yes.

Finally satisfied with this decision, he let his hand sink from Tony’s hair and grabbed the blanket next to them to drape it over them. There was no need to wake him up now, especially since Steve wasn’t exactly sure when it had been the genius had slept last.

And with this perfectly sound reason to have Tony so close, he finally gave in to his own tiredness.

 

oOo

Tony woke to the smell of pancakes which was weird since the kitchen was miles away from his room. But the fabric at his cheek did not feel like his bed either. Blearily the brunette opened his eyes and blinked as his brain rebooted and the memories from last night came back online.

Shit! Bucky in the hospital… Steve taking pity on him and letting him stay over… falling asleep during hilarious junk-TV… Oh god he hoped he hadn’t drooled on the couch or something!

Tony immediately sat up and checked. Nothing. But at the notion, a blanket had fallen from his shoulders and now pooled around his waist. A rush of warmth filled him at the thought of Steve covering him with it before going to bed and his stupid heart beat hard against his ribcage. He had it bad.

“Good morning.” Steve’s voice pulled him out of his internal flailing about a stupid blanked.

“Uhm… Morning.” He blinked a few times but yes, Steve was wearing a frilly apron. A frilly and definitely _pink_ apron. And a smug and daring grin. Tony reached up to pinch his cheek but the image was still in front of him. What the hell? And how did he pull off to look hot in _that_?!

“What do you want on your pancakes?” His voice was casual but there was laughter in those blue eyes. Fucking perfect asshole!

“Uh…”He blinked again until the question sank in. “Blueberries? Or Syrup… or both?”

“Alright.” This time, Steve definitely chuckled and went back into the kitchen.

 

-

 

“Oh my god Steve! Those pancakes are divine!” Tony moaned after the first bite of his blueberry _and_ syrup pancakes. Seriously! This must be what hell felt like because all he could think of was get a taste of Steve with blueberries and syrup. And then there was also this one vision of kissing Steve in the kitchen, his golden hair shining in the morning sun. This scene was romantic and not sexual at all and the worst since there was no way it was ever going to happen. Ouch.

“I’m surprised you still have taste buds after your usual morning routine.” Steve teased but his lips were curled into a pleased smile. Still, Tony stuck out his tongue.

“Want to visit Bucky after?” The genius cut another piece, piercing a stray blueberry.

“Let’s visit Mr. Coulson first. Then we got that over with.” Whatever the blonde might have said afterwards, it got drowned by the sound of Tony’s desperate coughing.

“Do we really have to?” He croaked meekly.

“It was your idea, Tony!” Steve gave an exasperated yet amused laugh. “And after a good night’s sleep I really have to agree. There won’t be a better opportunity to get Buck into SHIELD.”

“But … but… Coulson!” He whined. “I don’t want to go see Coulson. Not on a sacred Sunday! Or ever… He’ll just laugh and taser me.” He gave his pancakes an unhappy poke but then emptied his plate anyway. Those pancakes were just too good to be the object of a sulking fit.

“He won’t.”

“You don’t know that!” Tony looked up into eyes that sparkled with laughter.

“Okay then… then I will protect you from any harm Mr. Coulson, our _mild mannered history teacher_ , might do to you.”

“Deal! But be warned: I will ruthlessly shove you in his way if he tries to come after me.”

Steve’s grinned mischievously. “Deal.”

 

oOo

 

The following morning was quite unspectacular if you desisted from the fact that he couldn’t do most things without help. At least eating worked except for the fact that chewing with a swollen jaw was a bitch and awkwardly sipping his applesauce made him feel like ninety-something.

Lunch came and went and there was still no visit from Steve or Tony or both. After the nurses had almost literally thrown them out, he had kind of selfishly expected to see them the moment visiting hours started and now he was ~~failing~~ trying to convince himself that he was not disappointed. No. Nope. Not at all. And he sure as hell wasn’t imagining scenes with them having fun without him. No way.

Luckily his pointless denial-and-sulking-thing was interrupted by a knock on the door. His heart skipped a beat

“Come in.” But to his great surprise it were neither Steve and/or Tony nor aunt Ida and Becky but Sam and Clint.

“Holy crap, you look like shit!” Clint blurted and immediately got the back of his head smacked. “Ouch! Hey! Only Tasha is allowed to do this!”

“Yeah, well, Natasha gave me the permission. Here.” He shoved his phone in Clint’s face. “’In case of stupid, smack Clint.’” And while the blonde still processed the message, Sam pulled up a chair next to the bed and flopped down. “Hey, man! How are you?”

“Been better, been worse.” Bucky shrugged and winced because Ouch! “How do you know I’m here?” _And why are you here?_ Remained unsaid but looking at Sam, the other boy had caught onto this second train of thought.

“Steve and I go running every Sunday morning but today he canceled. Implied something was going on with those HYDRA shits and he sounded worried. Then this guy here…” Sam pointed a thumb at Clint who was furiously typing away on the phone while pulling up a chair with his foot. “… filled me in on yesterday’s events and since Steve and Tony are still occupied we thought you might appreciate some company.” Sam smiled contentedly before leaning towards Clint to snatch his phone out of the other’s hands.

“Yeah.” The blonde piped up when his attention wasn’t caught up with texting. “Natasha was staying over last night and she got wind of your fight because an acquaintance of a friend of hers had kinda sorta witnessed the whole thing and then she checked with Pepper who had gotten the gist from Tony because he has this plan thingy and now they’re all off being competent or – in Tony’s case – trying not to get tasered by Coulson.”

Bucky blinked at the face of this wave of information and tried to keep his annoyance under wraps. “Wow. News travel fast, huh?”

Both boys shrugged. “Sometimes. But Tony has a point and we like you which means we would all like to have you at SHIELD.” Clint then stated as if it was obvious. Wow. Where had that come from? Still, despite his bewilderment, Bucky couldn’t keep the warmth from spreading in his chest.

“Uhm… thanks.” What else was there to say?

“Sure, bro.” Clint grinned and grabbed his messenger bad. “We even brought stuff so you won’t be too bored when we have to leave.”

“How long do you need to stay anyway?” Sam shuffled a bit in his chair. Bucky pitied them. Those plastic monsters anything but comfy.

“I can go home tomorrow but I need to stay in bed for at least another seven days and then take it easy for a few weeks.”

“Awesome! I bet Tasha and Pepper will have sorted everything out by the time your bed rest is over. What?” Clint pouted at the incredulous look on Bucky’s face. “They are frighteningly efficient. Especially together.” Sam nodded sagely so it must be true but it was still hard to believe. “Well anyway…” The blonde started piling things in Bucky’s lap. “Rhodey’s game boy – custom-pimped by Tony so be careful it could explode in your face but it’s awesome and the battery lasts, like, forever -; Darcy’s i-pod and a kiss which I will definitely _not_ give you; a bunch of comic books from Bruce; some DVDs from Pepper; epic books from Thor – I hope you like fantasy -; this grasper on a stick thing so you don’t have to stand up if something falls from the bed; and awesome food from Sam and me including cookies from Sam’s mom which are absolutely fantastic.”

Blinking again, Bucky stared at the mountain of things in his lap sent by people he had only seen maybe three or four times in his entire life.

“You are all fucking crazy, do you know that?” Bucky looked back at his guests and laughed partly baffled, partly delighted. The other two matched it with a pleased grin on their own.

“Yeah, we’re fucking awesome! And now I hope you know poker because we brought cards.”

“Aunt Ida is the poker champion of our quarter. She wouldn’t let me stay with her if I didn’t know how to play.” Bucky tried his hardest not to laugh but the smirk in Clint’s face rendered it impossible.

“Excellent! Because Wilson has the worst poker face in history.”

“Hey!”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. That title still belongs to Tony.”

“Shut up and deal already, Barton.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers.
> 
> There are some bad news and some good news so bad news first:
> 
> I know I wanted to write a new chapter today but there is still an echo (feeling-wise) from yesterday and even though I know what I want to write, the words won't come. (and goddamnit everything in me screams to get to the get-them-together-part! ♥)  
> The next time I will be able to write is probably coming Thursday since I will be sight-seeing with my friend vom tomorrow until Wednesday (and from the 9th on I will be off to France for a week and a half). I'm so sorry I have not been able to write yet but the last weeks have finally broken or at least cracked me.
> 
> Good news are: This internship is finally over. The frustration which caused me to start this fic derived from the internship and I really have to thank you for your support because it made me continue even though my boss criticized my technical writing daily (partly unfounded, mostly in a tactless/rude manner and probably because I'm not from her favourite university). I did things to myself I'm not particularly proud of but it is over now. Phew!
> 
>  
> 
> AAAAND: Boldcastiel had pity with me and offered their skills as a beta which means new readers and lovely re-readers can enjoy the sweets of reading a text without my stupid mistakes and typos. SQUEEEEE ♥
> 
> Again, I am truly sorry for the long wait and I hope you can forgive me. I will not abandon this fic and I have everything in my mind but until someone invents a way of transferring the stuff in my mind into word like some USB stick, you unfortunately will have to wait until my brain cooperates with me. :/
> 
> Thank you for your patience!

Within a week, Steve had become used to the shift that took place the moment the last other visitor had left and it was only Bucky, Tony and him. He felt more self conscious for the first few minutes until he decided just to go with the flow and enjoy this, whatever this was.

Tonight, Tony had fallen asleep five minutes into the second movie. Bucky, half sitting, half laying in the middle, had nudged him and pointed at the tousled mop of brown hair with a wide grin. It was adorable, both Tony’s sleepy whine at Bucky’s shift and his best friend’s happy smile. Not for the first time, he wished to take out his sketchbook to capture the moment. Instead, he chuckled and resumed watching the movie – if his best friend saw the drawing he would immediately know what was up and Steve was not ready for this confrontation. Not yet and maybe not ever.

When he felt the draft from the window grow colder, he got up to close it and grab a blanket – and a second once when he caught Tony unconsciously shuffling closer to any heat he could reach. He unfolded the warmer one and carefully wrapped it around the genius before getting back to his spot on Bucky’s other side to snuggle into his own blanket.

In the warmth, it did not take long for him to lean on Bucky and let sleep take over.

 

oOo

 

Only the DVD’s menu screen lit the room when Tony woke. Everyone else was long gone. Only Becky, Steve and Tony had stayed in Bucky’s to watch another movie but the girl had apparently left as well during Tony’s nap. Holy crap! He didn’t even remember that they had watched Pacific Rim! The genius blinked and gave a soft sigh. Between making a good impression at school so Coulson, Fury and Hill would help them, going through all the paperwork, giving a statement to the police, keeping Bucky and Steve company because of his stupid crushes and homework from daddy dearest, there had simply been no time for sleep. Sure, there have been a few naps here and there. But he could go only so long until he crashed.

Now, his head on Bucky’s shoulder, wrapped in a blanked that surely hadn’t been there before, he did not feel like getting up. But overstaying your welcome would be a bad idea. Neither of the other two had ever said a thing but Tony could easily imagine they secretly wanted as much one on one time as they could get. Even if they seemed both asleep right now, they could enjoy a Tony-free Sunday morning.

Well… he better cut his losses before he fell asleep again.

Slowly and oh so carefully, he lifted his head and extracted himself from the blanket. It was no easy task since Bucky seemed to be holding onto a crucial edge in his sleep. Wiggling out of the blanket almost-burrito was pretty much impossible but trying to pull the edge out of Bucky’s metal hand had been plain stupid. The moment the cloth slipped out of faintly gleaming fingers, the hand shot up to grab his own and Tony froze, his heart violently beating up his throat for more than one reason.

“Stay.” The word was barely audible and in shock, Tony stared into not-quite-open eyes.

“Uhm…” He started to whisper. “I better get going. It’s late. Keep sleeping.”

He had not expected the other hand that came from Bucky’s other side and grabbed for the blanket to pull him back down, effectively pressing him against Bucky’s side. “Sleep.” The muffled command came from Steve. It seemed like the hand had been his.

Tony blinked, befuddled. “Oh…” Because what would you reply? “Okay.” He was still not sure what was going on but apparently he was not going anywhere. So he allowed himself to be greedy and relaxed against the other boy.

 

oOo

 

It was warm and cozy and comforting to have Steve and Tony on either side, both snuggled up to him. It was hard but Bucky tried his best to stay awake and relish the moment. In order to keep Tony with them, Steve’s arm lay across Bucky’s chest, fingers curled into the blanket’s fabric. The whole ordeal had ended in both boys snuggling against his sides and it was simultaneously the most exhilarating and reassuring feeling he has ever experienced.

He knew he should feel bad, guilty because to feel this was wrong and would only end in drama and ruin but here in the darkness, he allowed himself to feel greedy joy. If only just for tonight, this was his. Their friendship would stay unharmed and his feelings under seal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the meantime, you can visit imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com ! Three amazing writers, one talented artist (and sometimes me) will charm you with their magnificent writing. Prompt, read fills and indulge yourself in WinterIron feels. I can guarantee you won't regret it! ♥


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!Chapter 16 now has content as well!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading, beware that this is a double update! Since I didn't want to delete you wonderful supportive comments, I updated Chapter 16 and then posted Chapter 17 so you would get a notification! (yes, I know, together they just have the length of one normal chapter...)
> 
> I apologize once more for the delay!  
> On the plus side: there's just one more chapter planned before it IT happens. And with IT I mean drama, feels and making up in the end ;)  
> I hope you still enjoy reading! I absolutely adore hearing from you and again, thanks for your wonderful support!

Bucky barely registered the telltale clicking and hissing noise of a soda can being opened but he was too tired to care about soda this early in the morning. Too nervous to sleep, he had spent most of last night alternating between listening to music, playing video games under his blanket and just staring at the ceiling, watching the shadows move when cars passed by.

He had been at SHIELD the day before but it had mostly been to get the administrative stuff out of the way. Steve, Tony, Clint and the others had formed a cocoon around him whenever they had to change rooms and at first he had been too winded to notice the attention of the rest of the school. Only later that day in physics, he had started to feel the stares with full force. Even Hill and Fury couldn’t compete with being the weird guy that joined in the middle of the semester.

Sleep had been rare but despite his fatigue, he was still conditioned to react to Steve’s alarmed. “Oh my God! Tony! No!” And so he raised his head from his arms just in time to watch as the genius poured an energy shot into his cup of double espresso. To be honest, Bucky was surprised the cup did not melt from all the caffeine.

“What?” Tony shrugged. “If I don’t I will definitely fall asleep the moment Coulson opens his mouth. And trust me, we don’t want that.”

“But is it really worth etching off your inner organs?” Bucky asked, eyeing the cup curiously. “… or your taste buds?” It smelled surprisingly okay and now that Tony had mentioned Mr. Coulson, he was even more aware of his tiredness.

“Nahh.” Tony waved his hands noncommittally and took a sip. “I’ve done this a dozen times and I still live. Here.” He nudged the cup towards Bucky. “Try. You look two seconds from falling into a centennial sleep.”

Huh… The idea sounded better with every passing second so he shrugged and lifted the cup to his lips. If it so happened to be the same spot where Tony’s lips had lingered a moment prior, nobody had to know.

“Bucky, no!” Steve looked at him, panic in his eyes. But he just grinned with sleep deprived mania.

“Bucky, yes!” And he gulped down the cup’s whole content.

 

oOo

 

“Tony, what have you done?” Steve whispered while both boys watched a wide eyed Bucky trying and failing to skewer a noodle with his fork.

“How should I know he would down the whole thing?” Tony replied defiantly and stuffed his mouth with noodles so the other boy would not see his pout.  “Amb hesch juscht a bib twitchy. Ib will fabe.” ("And he's just a bit twitchy. It will fade.") He assured, mouth still full which earned him a disapproving frown from Pepper.

“What did you give him?” Great. Now even Bruce was giving him the stinky eye.

“An energy shot with espresso.” Steve answered when Tony just chewed on his meal. His science bro seemed not amused and narrowed his eyes at the genius.

“Tony! How many times have I told you you need to stop?! There was an intervention last month. We had a banner. And a power point presentation.”

Tony gulped. “Must have slipped my mind.”

“ _Tony._ ” Bruce’s voice sounded more like a barely contained rumble. “We took away your tech and tied you to a chair.”

“But Bruuuuuuuce! I need my fix or Coulson will taze me!”

“No. You need to fix you biorhythm and learn to pretend you care during classes that aren’t science related.” His friend grumbled, accompanied by nods and noises of approval from the rest of the gang. Tony remained stoically silent.

Bucky used that moment crash down from his caffeine high. He let go of his fork and slumped down on Tony’s shoulder. Everyone stared at the older boy in shock until soft snores emanated from his unconscious form.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Not dead! Plus my friend and I handed in our bachelor-thesis! Yay!  
> Not so much yay: My other computer is broken which means all of my unpublished fanfiction stuff is probably gone forever now... ;___;  
> Thank you so much for your support and your sweet comments! You guys are awesome ♥  
> As promised, this is the last chapter before shit goes down and I also figured out the other story line and I really, really hope I'll get it written soon!

“And what will you two hotties wear tomorrow evening?” Darcy winked at Steve and Bucky and resumed cutting a ghost festoon from folded white paper. “Please tell me you will be coming as the Greek Gods you were meant to be!”

While Steve just shook gave her his best ‘really?’ look, Bucky next to him stared at her flabbergasted for a moment and then chuckled. “I’ll be going as a cyborg. Putting that arm to good use.” The grin on his ~~beloved~~ best friend’s lips was still a tad self-deprecating but he had gotten better. At least around the gang and who in their right mind could feel bad for long around Darcy?

“Awesome! I’m getting a Terminator vibe here.” She grinned and turned her attention towards him.” And what about you Stevie? Using those abs for the good of humanity? Superman maybe?”

“What… how…?” Steve felt his neck and ears grow hot. The girl chuckled. “Most of your shirts look like they are painted onto you and…” she looked upwards in dreamy delight “… there was that one day Leo Fitz didn’t close the doors of the locker room properly after P.E.. Man… what a day…”

At that, Bucky started laughing outright and bopped Steve’s shoulder. “Still not used to this, huh? You really should start or stop getting roped into bets by my sister.” He wiped away a tear. “Though I must say I can’t wait to see you in that costume tomorrow.”

“Ohhhhhhhhh! Tell me tell me tell me!” If Steve had been embarrassed a few seconds ago, he now wished for the ground to open and swallow him whole.

“I’m going as Captain America.” he grumbled and when Darcy started bout of gleeful giggling, he buried his face in Bucky’s shoulder. “I hate your sister. So. Much.”

“Nah, you don’t.” Bucky chuckled and patted his back and if Steve lingered longer than he should, it wasn’t anyone’s business.

 

oOo

 

The fake scars finally came in the mail! – BB

 

Tony grinned at Brucey’s text as he hopped up the front stairs of the mansion.

 

Aww! But the green body paint would have been such a good look on you! – TS

 

After hitting the send-button, he let himself in. Since the staff was usually busy this time of the day he didn’t bother ringing – especially when Howard was expected back in the next few hours.

“Anthony?”

Or now… Tony instantly froze at the sound of his dad’s voice. “Yes, dad. It’s me.” He replied cautiously but immediately walked towards the living room from whence the call had come. Howard never appreciated tardiness or loitering. And there he was, sitting in his favorite armchair, the glass in his hands almost empty. He was a professional at all times. He never slurred or wavered and Tony had stopped counting the times he had witnessed Howard give a speech seemingly sober when he’s had a lot already, so for all Tony knew, Howard could be on his first or fourth Scotch.

“Son, are you still friends with this Stone kid?” As much as he wanted to be wary, the thought of Tiberious made him shake his head instantly. Surprisingly, Howard nodded. “Good. Jameson told me today he caught that kid in some hanky-panky with another boy.” Howard watched the ice cubes swirl in the amber liquid before eyeing Tony once more. “I wouldn’t want my son to socialize with faggots like him.”

Tony was too used to let his true emotions slip through by now but it was a close thing. When his father dismissed him, he left the room with calm steps but hurried when he was out of earshot. The words, as many times as he had already heard them – never directed at him, mind you – still stung. Just another thing waiting to pile onto the mountain of reasons why Tony was the biggest disappointment in his father’s life. Just great.

Back in his room, he leaned at the closed door. If life was even remotely fair, he would be able to call Bucky now… or Steve or even both and blow off steam about his father. But no – he had spent too much time on dreaming of Steve and Bucky taking him away. He didn’t even care where, just somewhere else than here. Life’s a bitch and his knights in shining armor were busy enough looking at each other longingly to care about fucked up Tony.

Fucking shit!

He ran a hand through his already unruly hair and took a deep breath. And a second one. His father didn’t know and he had done well over the last weeks. Howard was pleased with the new designs and the software on his AI was coming along well. No need to freak now.

The sound of his phone pulled him back to reality. After one look at the caller ID, he drew one last deep breath and answered as cheery as possible. “Hey, platypus! What’s up?”

“Hey! Your dad back yet?” The thing with Rhodey was that he actually listened when Tony dropped a hint. And apparently he had developed something like a sixth sense on Tony’s distress level or something because the timing was eerily perfect.

“Yeah.” He tried to sound casual but gathering from the short silence that followed, he probably failed.

“The Godfather trilogy is on tonight. Want to come over?”

“That sounds… uh, good.” And because he was alone, he did not hide the goofy grin. Rhodey was the best. “Your parents there?”

“Just my mom. But she was actually the one to spot the Godfather marathon. Plus: she’s making Lasagna and you know what that means…?”

“It means you finally admit that your mom not so secretly loves me and wants us to switch.” Tony deadpanned.

“No, you ass. It means she’ll bake those little buns filled with cheese.” Rhodey grumbled in response. “I’ll pick you up in fifteen minutes, kay?”

“I’ll be there, honeypuff.” The line went dead but the warm feeling stayed. Tomorrow was Saturday which meant even if he had to get ready for the Halloween-Party, he could still get stuff done. Besides: there was no way he could say no to Roberta’s homemade Lasagna and Marlon Brando.

His phone chimed once more.

 

Funny. Really funny. Anyway, my place at six tomorrow? We’ve got the whole place to ourselves!! – BB

 

Ohhh, I’m gonna make it so worth your time, sugarcube ;-* - TS

 

Despite himself, Tony smiled. Even if home sucked, he had some proper friends now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out of her writer's block cave*  
> *uploads one half of the announced first huge chapter*  
> *scurries away guiltily*

"I still think we should have gone with the whole green, hulking monster theme." Tony casually mentioned for the maybe hundredth time - by now mostly to get a rise out of his friend - as he straightened his 19th century style lab coat. Sadly, said friend was aware of his method if the resigned sigh was anything to go by.

"No. For the last time, Tony: I will not disrespect Mary Shelley's masterpiece just so you can glue screws to my neck."

"But Brucie!"

His friend folded his arms in front of his chest and glared at Tony until he shook his head and gave the most frightening smirk the young inventor had ever seen. "Alright. I'll let you paint me green if you confess to either Bucky or Steve. Tell them how you feel. In words. Or better: coherent sentences."

For the first in a long time, Tony was speechless. Bruce, quiet, snarky Bruce who generally stayed out of people's business if it wasn't necessary, who, opposite to Pepper and Rhodey, usually didn't comment on Tony's ridiculous infatuation, saw fit to meddle. Has he been that obvious? "Why should I confess my friendly feelings which are completely brotherly? I have from a good source that bros fist pump and beat people up together and the latter is wholly inappropriate for a school party - or so Pepper says. Also: we already did that." Tony sputtered with a laugh that could have sounded genuinely carefree if he'd had gotten more than half an hour sleep the night before.

"Yes. Brotherly." Bruce deadpanned. "So brotherly that certain people who shall not be named already replicated the janitor's keys to lock you into a room together."

What the actual fuck?! It had to be Clint because Clint was an asshole. He probably didn't even mean Tony but rather Steve and Bucky who tended to play stare tag whenever the opportunity arose - which was way too often for Tony's taste, if only because it didn't include him.

Tony shook away the mental image, pulled himself together and threw an arm around his friends shoulders, mindful of the fake scars. “Clint means Steve and Bucky not me with one of them. But do not grieve, Brucie-bear, you’ll always the only guy for me.” He did not look directly at Bruce after he let go and instead checked his own costume once more. He didn’t need his friend’s pity ruin a perfectly good evening.

Thankfully, Bruce was a saint at heart and let the topic drop. He even let him install the Mini-LEDs in the ripped shirt so an eerie, greenish glow would light Bruce’s face from below. They forgot to turn out the lights when they excited the house and promptly scared a bunch of kids so bad they started to cry. Bruce frantically tried to calm them down and shot Tony exasperated glances when the genius wouldn’t stop cackling like a maniac.

It was nice.

And if Steve’s message (Don’t be too late! It’s boring without you) made it even nice, nobody had to know.

 

oOo

 

“Steve! Could you be a dear and fetch spare bulbs from the storage?” Everyone with a decent survival instinct had avoided Pepper tonight. But after Clint had dragged Sam and Bucky away to show them something that would ‘blow their minds’, Steve had been lingering next to the table with the drinks watching the door hoping a certain someone would appear. And during those two minutes, Pepper’s lazy radar had apparently alarmed and had led her straight towards him.

“Uhm… sure, but I don’t know where that is.”He tried, hoping she would bully someone else.

Yet instead she smiled sweetly. “No problem. You can take Tony. I’m sure he’ll be glad to help.”

“Huh?” At Tony’s name his head whipped in the direction of the door where, yes, a fairly handsome Doctor Frankenstein made his entrance - well, and Bruce but Steve was a bit prejudiced. “Okay.” He mumbled but did not budge from his current position.

Steve didn’t see Pepper’s expression but her smile was audible. “Great, thanks! Take all the time you need.” She patted his cheek and gently pushed him towards the entrance.

Tonight felt maddeningly jinxed. When Bucky had picked him up, Steve had all but stumbled for words at the sight of him. Bucky had outright looked like he had fallen out of some dystopian universe and even though Steve hadn’t known this was a thing for him, he had gotten weak knees at the sight of seemingly strategically ripped clothes and smoky eyes. And now he was about to be all alone in a storage room with Tony who shouldn’t look appealing in his stiff lab coat but it just fit him so well Steve just - well, in short: Steve didn’t think it was a good idea to be in a small, enclosed space with Tony right now. Alone.

But when had he ever listened to reason when his gut was screaming at him to just do?

“Oh Captain, my Captain!” Tony greeted him with a wide smile and a mock salute the moment he saw him. “Looking good!”

“Hey!” Steve couldn’t not smile. “You too.” He nodded at Bruce. “Both of you” Bruce gave him a look that spoke volumes and made Steve’s cheeks burn. “Tony, could you please help me? Pepper wants me to get spare bulbs from some storage room. Do you know where I can find them?”

“Sure.” Tony patted Bruce’s shoulder. “Alright, Sully, I’ll be right back. Be a good little monster and scare the newbies.” Then, he slung an arm around Steve’s neck. Or at least he tried since Steve still had a few inches on him. Either way, it was nice. “And now to you, big guy. First rule of school parties: hide from Pepper at all costs. It’s like she can smell when you’re not partying hard enough and…-”

Steve led himself be led away with a small but very fond smile tugging at his lips at Tony’s constant chatter.

-

The storage room turned out to be more of a labyrinth where boxes were piled as high as the ceiling and a weird combination of junk and useful stuff poured out of the shelves. For a moment, Steve just stood there and hoped Tony had only brought him here in jest to shock him. How the hell were they supposed to find stupid light bulbs in this giant mess?! But when the genius started digging through the works, there was nothing else for it but for Steve to join in.

“Did we annoy Pepper somehow? Because this feels more like a punishment than a simple task.” Steve asked wryly after opening the tenth box of toy weapons from the drama club. They had already scrabbled about in the boxes for nearly half an hour and there was still no sign of light bulbs.

“I guess she just didn’t have any more jobless minions and didn’t want to rummage around herself.” The answer came just before Tony plugged his head right into the next box. “On the other hand… Pepper is an evil witch whose plans have plans so…”

The fond laughter died on Steve’s lips when he became aware of the dangerously swaying pile of boxes that Tony must have jolted with his dive. “Tony! Watch out!” Steve called out at grabbed the other boy’s biceps to pull him out of ballistic trajectory.

With reflexes he didn’t even know he had, Steve pressed Tony to his chest and whirled around to insulate the slightly smaller body from the falling junk. It wasn’t much that fell down on Steve’s back and soon it was only dust descending to the floor.

“Are you alright?” Steve straightened to examine Tony.

“You are asking me if I’m alright?!” Tony asked aghast, staring back and swallowing hard. “Geez! Steve! Are _you_ hurt? And are you crazy?! There could have been fuck knows what in those boxes!”

The blond shook his head and for a long moment they just stood there, looking at each other. Steve was painfully aware of how close they were still standing, his arms still wound around Tony’s back. A tiny voice was telling him to let go but even the genius didn’t bother to do anything against it either and, well, this was a knowledge that made Steve’s heart pound hard against his ribcage.

“Thanks…” Tony trailed off as his gaze dropped down to Steve’s lips. “I mean… for the saving thing. You know…”

After making something similar to an affirmative sound, Steve’s brain finally went fully offline: He Steve made something similar to an affirmative sound and leaned down to surpass the last few inches between them and presst his lips on Tony’s. For a moment, the latter’s eyes widened in surprise but he quickly got on with the program, pressing further into Steve.

It felt like freefall with the knowledge of getting caught in the end. Before he knew it, his left hand was in Tony’s hair. He barely registered the sound of the door being dragged through the junk, only the sound of a familiar voice pulled him out of his bliss.

“What the hell hap- oh.”

Steve turned his head in surprise at Bucky who seemed frozen in his spot looking horribly devastated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: I finally got around to upload the beta'd first three chapters, all the love and kudos to boldcastiel! I am a slow and bad person for not editing the chapters right away and I am sorry ;_;


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Less than a month! I'm so proud xD Also thank you for you exasperated and panicked comments! They were like a balm for my soul ♥  
> Also, I am sorry in advance but there was that subplot I really need to tie up  
> edit: now without random German words 8D

“Hey, Natasha, Pepper, have you seen Steve?” It was still frightening for Bucky to be the lone target of the redheads’ scrutiny - especially when they were sporting eerily similar smiles like now.

“Yes. I asked him to fetch some spare light bulbs from the storage. Tony’s with him.” Pepper replied in a tone that made Bucky frown.

“Isn’t that the crammed one?” Natasha asked a little bit too casual and turned to face Bucky. “Maybe you should go and look if they need help.”

“O-kay…” he mumbled and hesitantly followed towards the direction Natasha had pointed to. After the pointed looks of the two redheads he felt a surge of jealousy well up in him though as always lately, he wasn’t sure who the jealousy was directed at. And it was less distrust and more of  a feeling of being left out. He was no idiot - he saw the way they looked at each other. But at the same time, the others were making comments about him and Steve or him and Tony as if… as if he would share the same looks with them. As in ‘requited’.

And what he saw the moment he opened the door to the storage room did _not_ help with his conflicted feelings.

At the sight of him Steve and Tony sprung apart as if someone had electrocuted them. “Sorry for … I’ll just.” Bucky mumbled and tried not to let the hurt show all too much. Steve and Tony… he really should have seen this coming and now he should be a good friend and suck it up. Still… it felt like his world was crumbling down around him.

But before he could order his feet to make a hasty retreat, a hand grabbed his.

“Wait!”

“Why?” Bucky asked weakly but did not fight when Tony pulled him closer. The gesture made his heartbeat speed up with irrational hope. Maybe this was just one of his dreams and everything would turn out fine?

“Stay. I’ll leave.” Nope, this was definitely not how his dreams usually went.

“What?” Bucky gaped at Tony and, wow, the strange combination of the finality and resignation in Tony’s eyes and his kiss-swollen lips were like a punch to the gut.

“Tony… what?”Judging by how hurt and puzzled Steve sounded, he seemed to experience the same feeling.

The genius sighed and shook his head before he pulled Bucky even closer and put his hand in Steve’s who took hold on instinct. “This…” Tony paused to look up briefly, meeting their eyes for one short moment. Bucky searched but the vulnerable look from only moments ago was gone, replaced by a neutral mask. “… is what you want. This is what both of you wanted for as long as I know you.”

“But Tony I…” Steve protested but was seemingly at a loss for words.

Tony swallowed and let go of their joined hands. “No. You’re in love with Bucky. Ask anyone with eyes. There is no place for me. At least not like this.”

“But there _is_!” Steve burst out, grabbing for the hem of Tony’s sleeve with his free hand while still holding tight with the other. “I really like you! And yes,” he added a bit more quiet but not less earnest, glancing at Bucky whose heart felt like leaping out of his chest. “I really like Bucky too. But…”

Once again Bucky was in awe of Steve’s courage. How he was able to accomplish the bravest things if necessary ever since he was a shrimp.

“I like you too.” Bucky interjected roughly, swallowing hard. “Both of you.” And once again, he was not going to let the punk be brave all alone. Only Tony did not seem to really hear their words.

“Well, tough luck.” Tony said in a choked voice and pulled his arm free. “You’d have to choose either way eventually and, to save you some time, it’s not going to be me. As much as I want to, I can’t compete against over a decade. For either of you.” And with that he stormed out of the room.

 

oOo

 

It was a long time until either of them could say anything. As they stared at the door Tony had slammed in his departure, Steve fought hard to keep the turmoil of emotions in check. Bucky next to him did the same, his efforts causing him to tremble so hard, Steve would probably have felt it even without their physical connection.

Enough was enough. This had to stop.

“We have to go after him.” he cleared his throat.

“And then what?!” Bucky bit out and for a moment Steve feared he would pull his hand away. Yet Bucky didn’t. “He obviously can’t stand to be in the same room as us!”

“Yes but… You want to be with him, too, right?” Bucky nodded. “And you also want to be with me?” Again, Bucky nodded and Steve felt the warmth in his chest intensify. “So do I. I think I’ve always been in love with you. Ever since you saved me from that douchebag in elementary school. But… I like Tony too and… and judging by the kiss and by how he looks at you whenever he knows you can’t see it, he wants this too. So… why not?”

Bucky looked a bit flushed but mostly contemplative and not as if he opposed. “You mean the three of us?” Steve nodded. “That won’t be easy.”

“Mom says the best things in life never are.” Steve shrugged.

“Aunt Ida says so too.” Bucky chuckled quietly. “So there’s probably some truth to it. Okay, let’s do it!”

Steve smiles. “Yes. Let’s do it.” It was a bit because of the adrenaline but mostly because he knew he could, but Steve pressed his lips on Bucky’s for a brief kiss before pulling Bucky out of the storage room.

They had to find their missing part.

 

oOo

 

Wanting nothing more than to get out of here, Tony stormed past boisterous partygoers and even ignored Pepper calling after him. This evening was a disaster. No, scratch that, his whole life was a disaster. And now he couldn’t even have those phantasies anymore without feeling even more creepy than before. It was cute how Steve and Bucky thought the liked him too. Maybe they could even stay friends… Who was he kidding? They didn’t need him anymore as the rebound guy and as much they thought they liked him, it would fade as it always did. Baring two, maybe three exceptions, but they would learn too. In the end everyone left or hated him. Some later than others but they would all come to the same conclusion eventually.

“Tony!”

“Tony, wait up!”

He was just outside the building when he registered Rhodey and Bruce’s calls. He did not slow down, though, hoping they’d give up. Tony had no such luck because the two stubborn boys eventually caught up to him.

It was Rhodey who grabbed his shoulder and forced him into a full stop. “What did they do?!” his friend growled, He probably even had the matching expression but Tony deliberately did not look at him.

“Who?” he managed to press past his lips.

“Barnes and Rogers.”

“Oh! Those two!” The casual masks were harder to keep up right now and Tony hated the bitter tone that shone through. “They have finally gotten their heads out of their asses and are now probably happily making out in room 004.” He ducked out of Rhodey’s grip. “I’d love to stay but my old man called so… I’ve got to go. You know how that is, right?” He winked at no one in particular and continued his walk in the same pace as before but it seemed he could not get rid of them.

“No he didn’t and no you don’t.” Rhodey called and when he caught up once more he added: “I really want to punch them in the face right now.”

“Why?” Tony blurted. “For realizing what everyone else saw from miles away?”

“No.” It was Bruce who interjected. “For not taking the chance when you obviously are all head over heels for each other. All three of you.”

“Yeah.” A bitter laugh escaped Tony’s lips. “Totally. For a scientist you are basing way too much on jokes Clint makes when he is bored.” He shook his head and shot his science bro an angry look. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. It is over and I will go home now trying to forget this evening ever existed.” _With the gracious help of daddy’s booze cabinet._ He did not say and by now they were near the sport grounds and it was too dark to see any looks but Tony was sure they would speak volumes.

All three fell silent, all either at loss for words or too stubborn to share their thoughts. It was only then that they registered the strange lights a good twenty yards away.

“What the…” Tony breathed out.

“Let’s take a look.” Rhodey agreed. “But quietly.”

The other two nodded and the three snuck quietly towards the lights.

“I ripped my pants on this fucking fence!” someone cursed quite loudly.

“Damnit Westfal! Nobody cares about your fucking pants! Keep quiet!” Another, more familiar voice hissed.

“But Brock those are my favourites!” The other one whined.

Bruce pulled them around the corner as soon as the name was spoken.

“Fucking HYDRA.” The three of them cursed under their breath.

Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need something to pass the time until I update again, take a look at the awesome Bucky/Tony works that are currently being posted because of the Winteriron Bang 2015!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long absence I now present the last chapter.  
> (HOLY CRAP I'M FREAKING OUT!!!!)

It was possible that they maybe should have formed a proper plan first instead of solely focussing on the goal ‘Finding Tony and kissing some sense into him’. At least that’s what occured to Bucky when a furious Pepper suddenly blocked their path.

“I didn’t want to be actively involved in your little dance of mutual pining but-”

“Then don’t.” Steve cut in. “Just tell us where he is. We need to talk to him.”

“Oh no!” Pepper did not growl but it was a close thing. “You’ve had your change and you screwed it up.” She stalked closer and pointed at their chests. Only now, Bucky noticed Natasha right behind Pepper.  Oh shit! “You screwed up big time! I haven’t even seen him this upset back with-” Natasha’s hand on her arm silenced Pepper but the redhead still vibrated with untamed rage.

“Why do you want to find Tony?” Natasha’s voice was calm yet her eyes told Bucky they were standing on thin ice.

“There was a misunderstanding-” Steve started.

“The idiot surprised us and fucking ran before we could do a damn thing about it!” Bucky burst out because this conversation was taking up way too much time. “Pepper believe me, we  want Tony. We want him fucking badly but the dumbass is too slippery for his own good!”

Pepper eyed them up. Her frown was still in place but she seemed further away from ripping out their intestines and feeding it to them. She just opened her mouth to pass sentence when someone barreled into the corridor.

All four turned to look at Bruce who was panting heavily. “Finally!”, he wheezed. “There you are!”

“Bruce, come on! What’s up?!” Clint’s voice called and soon most of the gang was standing right by Buce’s side.

“HYDRA. They want to break into the school or something.” Bruce took a deep breath. “Tony and Rhodey are watching them right now. We need to do something!”

Well fuck.

And then, Bucky ran.

 

oOo

 

“Hey asshole! Wrong school. Your waste dump is that way.” Tony called and waved in the general direction of HYDRA-High.

After ten minutes of following those dickheads around school waiting for Bruce and the promised backup and intently hoping Steve and Bucky would by some miracle miss justice’s callm Tony’d had enough and had stepped out of their hiding place. He could still hear Rhodey hissing curses right behind him because of course his oldest friend wouldn’t let him go get beaten up all by his lonesome.

“You’ve got a big mouth all of a sudden, Stark.” Rumlow chuckled darkly. “Trying to make an impression on your new rent boys? That’s so sweet.” He mocked and started walking slowly towards them. “Where are those two loosers anyway? This here is dedicated to them, after all.”

“As if we’d need them to kick your sorry ass.” Tony laughed. If he was good at one thing, it was bullshitting and right now, his mask was flawless.

“You talk big for such a small boy.” By now Rumlow was towering over him but despite a few inches difference in height and width, Tony did not back off. Instead his grin turned a bit feral.

“And you talk too much.” He replied and punched him in  the jaw - or at least he tried. Rumlow evaded so Tony’s fist merely grazed the other boy’s jaw. Tony immediately followed up with a left hook to the asshole’s stomach but was rewarded with a fist to his own nose and that fucking hurt.

“Shit!” Tony grumbled and held his nose. Romlow was quicker to recover and hit Tony once more with gusto. The impact was enough to send Tony to the floor.

“Now you don’t boast anymore, huh?” Rumlow chuckle. He gripped Tony’s collar and raised his fist. Tony could feel blood running from his nose and over his lip and he could hear Rhodey cursing not far from him. He would not give up but they were too many… But the punch never came.

“Pick on someone your own size.”

Tony would recognize this voice everywhere and sure enough, Steve was standing right behind Rumlow, a hand tightly wrapped around the other boy’s wrist. 

“What the hell?!” he breathed and kept staring at Steve while sitting up. 

“Exactly.” another familiar voice came from right next to him. “I’ve told the punk at least a thousand times that he needs a new catchphrase.” Tony turned his head to respond but Bucky had already grabbed his biceps and was pulling him close which in turn rendered the genius somewhat speechless. “Come on, Pepper and Natasha are holding court over there and I want to have a good view at those assholes’ dumbfounded faces. Tasha apparently found the ultimate dirt on our little friends.” 

There was laughter in Bucky’s voice and while he was being dragged towards a group of people Tony tried in vain to figure out if this was happening or if someone had finally hit him on the head with something very big and very hard - though to be honest: the latter was so much more likely.

“You will leave the school grounds immediately and never bother any of SHIELD-High’s students or associates ever again.” Natasha’s calm yet strict voice pulled him out of his thoughts and into the present. She was standing in front of the little group of HYDRA students with Pepper right next to her.

“Yeah, sure! Why should we?” the guy next to Rumlow laughed outright.

“Because…” Natasha pulled out her phone. “... we know about Valkyrie, Insight and Centipede.” The redhead smiled with diabolic beauty and Rumlow who looked outright taken aback and-

Tony stopped paying attention when sneaky fingers found their way into his. Only now he realized that he was flanked by both Bucky and Steve and that while the latter had failed to hide his attempt at holding Tony’s hand, Bucky had actually succeeded because the asshole was not holding onto his biceps anymore but holding his left hand securely in his right. He didn’t know what to think or do about it so he just went completely still. 

Apparently that was even more suspicious than just going with it because almost simultaneously, both his hands received a gentle squeeze. In the end he just shot both an exasperated glare and relaxed a bit. Whatever was going on, they weren’t letting him go and even though he felt like bees had taken over his body, maybe he could allow himself to enjoy the feeling for a little while. Like popcorn with Hot-Guys-Flavor for the flawless stage performance in front of him.

“-nd I’ve got the police and a veeery nice prosecution attorney on spead dial who would  love to get his hands on the information.” Pepper’s voice was as light and easy as her smile but her eyes could probably convince hell to freeze over right now. Tony had only witnessed this side of her once and he imploringly hoped that they would not see the second phase tonight - the trick with her stilettos wasn’t something he wished for his greatest enemy. And by now she’d probably learned some hot-yet-frightening tricks from Natasha.

Rumlow on the other hand possessed apparently no self-preservation whatsoever and scoffed at her threats. “You think you can scare us off with your cute little threats? Think again because -” He stopped short when his phone started ringing. Grumbling, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered with a gruff: “Boss? Yes. No we’re- But-! You can’t-! - - - No, of course it’s still your decision. Yes. I understand.” and with a painfully set jaw, he rang off.

After this it didn’t take much time for Rumlow and his merry men clear away ungracefully but when the cheers started, Tony found himself being dragged away from the joyful ruckus and he was really not okay with that. Especially since his heart started fluttering like a fledgeling.

 

oOo

 

“Hey! Stop it! What the-” Tony protested until his back pressed against a wall.

“We need to talk.” Steve started and they were close enough to the nearest lamp that he could see Tony’s conflicted gaze.

“I think we’ve already talked enough for today.” Tony shrugged dismissively and tried to get past them but neither would have it.

“No, we definitely didn’t. Or else you wouldn’t try to run away again.” Steve tried for stern but couldn’t help that his voice sounded a bit irritated. His heart was beating fast and hard and he was to equal parts afraid and excited. If they fucked this up now, they probably wouldn’t have much opportunity later. 

Tony opened his mouth to object but was promptly and very effectively cut of by Bucky.

“We love you too, you dumbass!” His … well (hell) yeah, boyfriend exclaimed with an incredulous chuckle. “We do. And before you try to talk your way out of this: No, we don’t just pity you and yes, we know this sounds crazy but I’m pretty sure this can work and this punk here-” he nodded in his direction “-’s never found a problem he couldn’t be stubborn at until it solved itself.”

Said stubborn punk was about to retort something when he saw the change in Tony’s features. His obstinate mask was gradually cracking and Steve decided to crush it wholly.

“Please. Please say yes because if we had to chose, we’d all end up miserable in a way somehow or other. I love you. Both of you.”

Tony’s eyes had gone bright as he flicked them back and forth between Bucky and him. It was obvious that he tried to keep himself in check but there was hope and disbelieving joy written all over him when he nodded and croaked: “Okay.”

And that was all it took. With a happy gasp Steve pulled the shorter boy into a bone-crushing hug and was soon accompanied by Bucky who seemed just as eager to get his hands on Tony. He himself burried his face in the crook of the genius’ neck to breathe in the scent and also pepper the skin there with little kisses.

When he heard a small moan emanate from Tony’s throat, he slowly lifted his head and was rewarded with a sight for the gods. Bucky was kissing Tony in a way that sent fiery spikes right into his lower regions. The prostetic hand caressing Tony’s jaw gleamed beautifully in the lamplight. And watching the best people in this world make out, he realized he wasn’t jealous at all. There had been the tiniest bit of doubt on his part but Bucky’s flexing hand in his back pocket and Tony’s arm wrapped tightly around his back, he knew he was an equal part of this.

His stomach made a happy salto at this epiphany and he could feel himself smiling.

“-rth to Steve.” Bucky laughed when Steve refocussed his eyes to see that both boys had stopped kissing and were now looking at him. “I’d ask if you’re allright but you’re grinning like a dope.”

Steve felt his neck heat up but didn’t feel it in him to glare. “I’m just happy.”

Tony chuckled and leaned towards Steve’s ear. “Want to make Bucky  happy too?”

Having lost his ability to speak at the prospect of finally kissing Tony again, he simply nodded. This time, the kiss was even better. The awkwardness was gone and knowing Tony really liked him, them, back really added something to the mix. Also the little sounds Tony made - oh God, those sounds! 

A loud whistling from right behind Steve made them wince. “Nice job on getting your heads out of your asses.” Clint called and immediately got flipped off for his trouble. “Yeah. Thanks. Love you too. Anyway: you need to transfer your attempts at cannibalism to Denny’s. We’re celebrating.”

“Go ahead, we’re busy!” came the muffled response from Bucky and when Steve looked, he could see him pressing his nose to Tony’s neck.

“Not an option, sorry. Natasha says you either come now or get neutered later.”

“Yeah, yeah! We’re coming.” Tony sulked. “No need to get out the big guns.”

Steve chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips before he disentangled out of the cuddle pile. “Think positive. If we go to Denny’s we can watch Bucky suck waffle syrup from his fingers.”

“Or watch Steve trying to eat whipped cream without making a mess of his face.” Bucky smirked.

“Well…” Tony laughed when Steve and Bucky both slung one arm around his waist. “... if you put it like that, how could I say no?”

Steve looked over Tony’s head at Bucky who mirrored his own giddy happiness in his features and grinned. “How indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Soooo this is it. For now at least. I'm still baffled I actually finished this fic!!!  
> And it's all thanks to your wonderful support! I couldn't have done it without your cheers and comments full of love! Seriously!  
> Thank you so much!!!!!!
> 
> (a special thanks to my muses littlewolfoffenris and letthesongtakeflight (both are their tumblr- and ao3- nicknames ♥)
> 
> But do not fret: This verse isn't finished yet and I !encourage! you to leave a prompt for a ficlet in the comments or visit [my tumblr](http://auripigmentum.tumblr.com) and leave a prompt in my askbox ♥


End file.
